Esprits Tordus
by iinsanity
Summary: Je suis une bombe à retardement et personne ne sait où est la détente. Pas même moi. Elle est là, quelque part, dans mon passé, mon présent, mon futur. Je suis Mlle. Hunter, je dois interroger un détenu assez dangereux. Une 'Aide Supplémentaire' me surveille et me protège. Mais dans quoi j'me suis embarquée...? ( BruceWayne/Oc ou J.Blake/Oc, dépend comment l'histoire tourne)
1. Chapter 1 - Petite Jeunesse

-Chapitre 1-

-Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour faire ce métier? Demanda l'homme devant moi.

Il leva un sourcil, indéniablement confus et jeta une regard hagard sur moi. Il gratta sa barbe noir parsemée de gris et mal rasée en observant la pièce autour de lui, comme pour éviter mon regard.

-Vous n'avez pas lu ma carte d'affaire? Je crois que ma photo ainsi que mon âge y était indiqué. Je me trompe? Demandais-je en retour.

Cet homme me sous-estimait à cause de mon jeune âge, j'en étais parfaitement consciente. Ils avaient tous la même réaction à leur premier rendez-vous avec moi.

Il faut aussi s'avouer qu'il est difficile de croire qu'une jeune fille de mon âge peut pratiquer un tel métier. On dit que cela prend en moyenne quatre à cinq ans d'études universitaires pour avoir un diplôme en psychologie. Ça m'a à peine pris deux ans. Tout était si simple pour moi dans ce métier. Tout était logique, tout avait une raison. Et cette raison, je la trouvait toujours.

J'ai grandi sans mère et sans père. Enfin, je me souviens que Mme. Perkins me disait toujours que j'ai vécu jusqu'à l'âge de quatre ans avec des parents, mais qu'un beau jour, sans raison apparente, je me suis fait déposer à l'orphelinat. Il faut dire aussi qu'il est rare que la mémoire nous permet de voir un souvenir d'au-delà l'âge de quatre ans. Certains en ont, des souvenirs. Mais cela n'est pas mon cas, j'ai une mémoire photographique qui me permet de me souvenir de beaucoup de détails d'événements passés, mais cette mémoire est grandement sélective. Elle a, dans mon cas, décidé d'oublier les images à partir de quatre ans et moins. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu ce caractère sérieux, dénué d'émotion. Ce caractère analytique, pensif. Je ne me suis penché sur la question qu'à l'âge de treize ans, lorsque mon professeur de français nous avait demandé de faire une autobiographie détaillée de nous-même. Je pense toujours énormément, je garde plus souvent le silence qu'autre chose et apparemment, le regard sérieux que je pose sur le monde et très souvent assez imposant et intimidant. Mais je ne suis qu'encore une petite jeunette.

L'homme devant moi se racla la gorge et posa finalement son regard indécis sur moi, qui l'observais toujours, perdu dans des pensées antérieurs, mais toujours consciente du présent. Ses yeux tremblaient et hésitaient à me regarder. Évidemment, il ne me prenait pas au sérieux même si j'avais toutes les preuves du monde pour lui montrer que je suis bel et bien psychiatre-psychologue. Je n'avais pas bouger d'un poil, faisant en sorte que mon regard insistait pour une réponse de sa part. Il prit finalement la parole.

-Écoute jeune fille, si c'est une blague, je ne la trouve pas drôle, tu es stagiaire c'est ça? Où est réellement Mme. Hunter ? Il avala bruyamment sa salive en me regardant, furieusement impatient.

Il avait commencé à taper du pied à un rythme plutôt régulier et rapide. Je pris quelques secondes pour répondre, observant son comportement qui semblait curieusement nerveux.

-Écoutez M.O'Neil, vous me faites perdre mon temps. Je suis ici pour faire mon job, si vous vous bornez à croire que je ne suis qu'une stagiaire qui s'amuse à faire des blagues aussi ridicules, alors il ne me reste qu'à partir et vous laisser attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendra jamais puisque je SUIS , Dis-je, sur mon ton le plus naturelle et professionnelle possible.

M.O'Neil fronça les sourcils, les rides de son front se creusant au passage. Je dois avouer que même si cet homme n'était pas le premier à ne pas vouloir croire que j'allais être la psychologue-psychiatre qu'il allait engager, ça m'a toujours énervé de devoir fournir des preuves que je suis bel et bien Roselynn Hunter.

Malgré mon évidente impatience envers M.O'Neil, je gardai mon calme. Je voulais paraître professionnelle devant un homme d'une si grande importance. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi il était dans mon bureau, ou pourquoi il voulait un rendez-vous, mais apparemment c'est assez important. Peut-être un grave problème qu'il avait à réglé? Peut-être qu'il était atteint d'une maladie mental rare? Par un simple coup d'œil je ne pouvais en déduire absolument rien. Tout ce que je savais sur cet homme était que son nom complet était Peter O'Neil, qu'il avait un certain rapport avec la police de la ville, je ne savais pas lequel car apparemment c'était 'top secret'. Il était mystérieux en même temps d'être disons.. plutôt bête. Il gardait bien ses secrets, mais avec moi, un simple geste ou parole d'inadvertance, et s'en était fini de ces secrets. Je saurai tout. Un jour ou l'autre.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il soupira, les épaules baissées, et il leva les yeux sur moi. Je levai un sourcil, attendant une réponse de sa part.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de donner un job aussi important à une petite jeunesse comme vous...

Je lâchai un lourd soupire d'impatience et mordit ma lèvre inférieur.

-Ça suffit, commençai-je. Vous continuez à tergiverser, vous me faites perdre mon temps. J'ai d'autre rendez-vous, moi. Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, si vous êtes ici pour rien, je vous demanderais de quitter mon bureau et de revenir seulement si vous être sûr de vouloir vous adresser à Mme. Hunter, qui est moi, soit dit en passant. Merci. Au revoir, Crachai-je sèchement.

Je me promenai dans mon bureau, ramassant quelques dossiers de mes patients les plus importants qui traînaient ici et là. Bouche-bée, je sentais le regard de M.O'Neil me brûler la peau derrière moi, m'observant marcher un peu partout dans mon bureau.

-Mademoiselle...?

-Hunter. C'est Mme. Hunter. H-U-N-T-E-R. Hunter. Insistai-je sans le regarder, des dossiers plein les bras.

-Mme. Hunter .. alors. Quel âge avez-vous exactement? Me demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante et incertaine, comme s'il était nerveux pour une raison quelconque.

Je m'arrêtai dans mon ménage improvisé, et tournai la tête pour le regarder par dessus mon épaule.

-J'ai dix-huit ans, monsieur.

Il lécha nerveusement ses lèvres et regarda le sol quelques instants, comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire prochainement. Je pouvais parfaitement déduire que quelque chose le tracassait, hors du fait que mon âge soit probablement un petit imprévu dans ses plans. Il ne voulait pas m'engager pour rien, vu sa réaction assez extrême face à ma rencontre, ce devait être d'une importance plutôt grande, capitale ou vitale même. Il soupira lourdement encore une fois et leva la tête.

-Il ne me reste pas beaucoup temps et je n'ai pas non plus le temps de chercher une autre personne comme vous, Débuta-il en bégayant de temps à autre. On m'a dit que vous étiez la mieux qualifiée dans ce domaine dans tout Gotham City. Alors je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous demander cela.

Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, presque soulagée qu'il ait enfin reconnue que j'étais . Je le regardai à nouveau, non-impressionnée par la décision qu'il avait prit. Je savais qu'il devait le reconnaître un jour ou l'autre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande soit si important qu'il dû le reconnaître aussitôt, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

-Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et dîtes moi ce que vous voulez de moi, répliquai-je presque automatiquement, retournant mon corps pour lui faire face.

-La police à besoin de vos talents pour recueillir des informations d'un détenu qui est.. disons, assez têtu, m'annonça-t-il.

-Vous vous rendez compte que je suis très loin d'être une interrogatrice, M.O'Neil? Lui questionnai-je.

Pourquoi demander à une psychologue doublée d'une psychiatre d'interroger un détenu? Quelle demande stupide et non pensée..

-Oui, justement, recommença l'homme devant moi, plus déterminé qu'avant. Tous nos interrogateurs sont ressortis de la pièce soit en pleurant soit totalement déboussolés ou fous..

'_Fous?...'_ Je levai les sourcils, surprise par les paroles que je venais d'entendre. Ce détenu avait quelque chose de spécial, à ce que je vois.

-Je vois.., répondis-je. Mais comme je vous l'ait déjà dit précédemment, je ne suis pas une interrogatrice, ce travail peut me prendre plus de temps que les autres. Peut-être même plus d'un rendez-vous, lui expliquai-je, de retour sur un ton plus professionnelle. Il hocha la tête.

-Prenez le temps que vous voulez, vous serez payée à la hauteur de vos travaux.

Je souris à cette phrase.

-Parfait, affirmai-je. Je prends le job. Après tout, si je suis bonne à quelque chose, je ne devrais jamais le faire gratuitement

M.O'Neil fronça les sourcils, comme choqué par ce que la jeune femme venait de dire, mais secoua la tête pour chasser des soupçons. Il avait déjà entendu cette fameuse phrase, plus d'une fois même. Elle sortait de l'homme le plus tordu qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. L'homme qui le rendait nerveux à ce point, en ce moment même, malgré l'ambiance chaleureuse du bureau de Mademoiselle Roselynn Hunter. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Oh non, jamais il n'oserait. Il avait vu l'effet que cet homme avait sur ceux qui lui adressait la parole. Peter se contentait d'espionner leur conversation derrière la fenêtre de la salle d'interrogatoire. Toutes ses manies, sa voix grave et rauque, son expression vide de sens, les mystères qui tournaient autour de ce détenu détraqué le faisait trembler et suer de nervosité. Juste en le regardant, son cœur battait la chamade. Lorsqu'il regardait le miroir, aussi inoffensif qu'il en avait l'air, M'O'Neil avait l'impression que les yeux sombres et perçant du détenu le regardait directement dans les yeux, lui transperçaient l'âme et creusait dans les catacombes de son esprit. Non jamais il n'oserait adresser la parole à cet homme. Il en avait peur, atrocement peur, voilà pourquoi. Il voulait évité de lui parler de toutes les façons possibles, et c'était une des principales raisons pour laquelle il avait eu la brillante idées d'engager pour un tel travaille. Il savait que parler à cet homme était une véritable épreuve psychologique et lorsqu'il a vu le visage de la jeune Hunter pour la première fois, il ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux. Comment une petite jeune comme elle pourrait supporter tout ça? Certes, elle était la meilleure dans le domaine, il avait attendu dire qu'elle était très intelligente pour son jeune âge, mais jamais il ne s'attendait à ce que n'aille que dix-huit ans. Malgré cela, ce ne fut pas la première véritable pensé qu'il eu en la voyant pour la première fois, lorsqu'il vit son visage dans l'ouverture de la porte quand celle-ci l'ouvrit pour l'accueillir dans son bureau. Il resta sans mots. Elle avait un visage angélique, des traits aussi fins que délicats, un visage blanc, comme un ange. On aurait dit qu'elle était faite de porcelaine. Il n'osa pas lui présenter sa main, de peur de la briser. Ses grands yeux bruns foncés presque noir étaient d'un contraste magnifique avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses longs cheveux bruns cuivrés caressaient son dos et tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules, lui arrivant juste sous la poitrine. Il tenta aussi bien que mal de cacher sa nervosité devant elle, et tenta aussi de ne pas trop observer le corps de la jeune femme. Il y arriva et celle-ci la fit entrer dans son bureau, d'une voix calme, douce et chaleureuse. Elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Tout le long de ce premier coup d'œil, Roselynn sentait le regard vicieux de Peter sur elle, il l'a dévorait complètement des yeux. Elle se retint pour ne pas montrer son dégoût total. Quel homme répugnant et bête se tenait devant elle. Elle fut cesser l'observation profonde de M.O'Neil en l'incitant à entrer dans son bureau. Elle le sentit revenir à ses esprits, et retrouver une certaine nervosité qu'il l'avait mené ici d'abord. Et voici où ils en étaient.

-Parfait, dit-il, soudainement hors de ses pensées. Suivez-moi, nous allons au poste de police.' Termina-t-il.

Roselynn n'eut le temps de répondre qu'elle le suivait déjà. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, malgré son caractère sérieux, quelque chose dans ce nouveau travail l'excitait.

Je me concentrai sur ma marche autoritaire, tentant désespérément d'ignorer les nombreux officiers de police qui me regardaient, choqués ou sans mots. _Oui, je suis une petite jeunette qui va interroger la détenu qui vous rend tous la tâche difficile. Qui a-t-il de si choquant que ça? Voyons.._

Je fermai les yeux à peine quelques secondes, suivant instinctivement Peter O'Neil. Où il me guidait? La salle d'interrogatoire, très certainement. J'allais interroger un détenu, où d'autre irais-je?

Notre marche s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il me fit signe d'entrer dans un ascenseur. Je le regardai trois secondes, même pas, un air de découragement se plaça sur mon visage pendant à peine une demi-seconde. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule dans un ascenseur avec cet homme aussi dégoûtant. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre ce job à cause de M.O'Neil. Même que toute cette certaine attraction qu'il avait envers moi pourrait faire en sorte que je ne la perde pas. Je pourrais le faire chanter? Enfin bon, ce serait des trucs que je pourrais faire en dernier recours. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce genre de pratique pour garder un job, surtout que je ne devrais pas y penser maintenant, je viens à peine d'être engager et il n'avait fait aucun geste qui pourrait vraiment m'inciter à faire cela. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que d'un pas j'entrai dans l'ascenseur et il y entra peu après moi.

Aussitôt l'ambiance devint plus dense. Je sentait mon nouveau patron devenir complètement tendu. Je me concentrai sur la craque entre les deux portes de l'ascenseur qu'il faisait descendre au dernier étage. De temps en temps je sentais le regard de M.O'Neil se promener sur moi. Je sentais l'ambiance écrasante de sa nervosité et du silence qui s'y créait. _Allez maudit ascenseur.. arrive quoi!_

À mon plus grand soulagement, les portes ont fini par s'ouvrir. Peter passa en premier pour me guider. Dès que j'ai mis le pied hors de l'ascenseur l'ambiance dense devint stressante, angoissante même. Je ne laissai pas paraître cette expression ou plutôt cette impression. Malgré ce mauvais pressentiment qui me brûlait le cœur et l'écrasait, je gardais mon expression facial assez intimidant et sérieux, je voulais bien paraître pour une nouvelle rencontre avec les gens avec qui je travaillerais pour les prochains jours. Ça a été une réussite, comme ça l'est toujours. M.O'Neil marchait d'un pas très incertain, tandis que je marchait d'un pas plus déterminé, même si je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'endroit. Plus on avançait, moins il y avait de policiers, plus l'endroit devenait plus glauque. Nous avancions vers les cellules, là où plus d'un détenus se tenaient, mais je ne savais pas encore quel détenu exactement j'allais voir.

Je devais avouer que le fait de ne jamais vraiment avoir vu cet homme commençait à me stresser un peu, mais pas assez pour que je commence à trembler et suer. Ma respiration était toujours aussi calme et douce, ce n'était pas la première fois que je devais m'occuper d'un détenu atteint de troubles mentaux. J'allais souvent à l'Asile d'Arkham pour ce genre de rendez-vous, celui-là ne devait pas être grand chose.

Les lumières se faisaient de plus en plus rares dans le couloir, ce qui donnait une certaine ambiance glauque et quelque peu macabre à l'endroit. Les murs devenaient tranquillement sombre et je sentais devant moi Peter O'Neil essayer de garder son calme. Je souris sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sa peur me faisait en quelque sorte rire? Sa réaction face à tout ça était totalement exagérée, c'en était presque pathétique. J'en suis même venu à me demander comment cet homme avait fait pour se rendre aussi loin dans la police en étant une telle poule mouillée. J'effaçai mon sourire lorsque je vis à nouveau une sorte d'attroupement de policiers et le fameux commissaire Gordon qui nous attendaient devant une porte métallique, une deuxième porte était aussi là, à ma gauche. J'en déduis qu'une était la salle où se trouvait le détenu et l'autre la salle d'espionnage. Bientôt j'allais entrer dans l'une d'entre elle avec la possibilité d'en ressortir avec des séquelles. Comme j'ai hâte. Et je suis loin d'être sarcastique. Tout ceci.. j'en avais hâte. Un cas aussi poussé mettrait à l'épreuve toutes mes connaissances, toute mon expérience. Un autre défi, c'est tout ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Un défi à relever.

Gordon fronça les sourcils en me voyant, comme les autres policiers qui se tenaient derrière lui. Encore des gens que je devrai convaincre on dirait bien. M.O'Neil se tint nerveusement à côté de moi et adressa un regard étrange à Gordon qui lui renvoya le même. Peter avala lourdement sa salive, mes yeux restèrent figés sur le commissaire Gordon qui me fis un sourire indécis, apparemment, lui aussi était nerveux. M.O'Neil se racla la gorge d'une façon absolument pas attrayante et prit la parole.

-Commissaire Gordon, je vous présente mademoiselle Hunter... celle dont vous avez demandé la présence..

Son regard insista sur celui de Gordon, comme pour lui montrer qu'il y avait eu autant d'incompréhension dans une première rencontre avec moi, que dans le cas de Gordon en ce moment. Je souris encore une fois, amusé par la réaction et le visage complètement ahuri des policiers et de Gordon devant moi. Je transformai furtivement mon sourire narquois en un sourire sincère et présentai ma main droite au commissaire.

-Roselynn Hunter, enchantée de vous rencontrer commissaire Gordon, annonçai-je avec une politesse incontournable.

Celui-ci hésita quelques instants avant de prendre ma main.

-De même mademoiselle Hunter, puis-je me permettre de vous poser une petite question..?

-J'ai dix-huit ans, répondis-je avant même d'entendre la question.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et prit une grande respiration. Ne sachant où poser son regard, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et regarda nerveusement les policiers dans son dos. Il posa la main sur la poche de son jean puis retourna son regard vers moi, et calma son regard lorsqu'il remarqua que le mien n'avait pas bouger ni changer d'un seul pouce.

-Je crois que vous connaissez la raison de votre soudaine venue ici mademoiselle Hunter

, débuta-t-il en fouillant dans les poches de son jean, cherchant probablement quelque chose.

Je hochai la tête.

-Très bien, alors je suis dans l'obligation de vous donner un seul avertissement quant à ce détenu.

Son regard devint froid et sérieux, plongé dans le mien. Dans sa main gauche se tenait un petit appareille électronique, vite fait je ne pouvais pas deviner ce que c'était, trop concentrée sur ce que disait le commissaire Gordon.

-N'entrez jamais dans son jeu. Il tentera de manipuler votre esprit. Ne l'oubliez pas mademoiselle Hunter. C'est la porte devant vous. Prenez ceci.

Il déposa délicatement l'appareille dans ma main. Je l'analysai, juste pour réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une oreillette. Je la plaçai soigneusement dans mon oreille gauche et leva les yeux vers le commissaire Gordon.

-Je serai dans la salle d'espionnage si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieur. J'allais enfin interroger cet homme qu'on tentait désespérément de cacher sous un voile de mystères. Je fis un pas vers la porte mais me fis interrompre dans mon élan par une main forte et réconfortante sur mon épaule droite.

-Nous avons... Une aide supplémentaire caché. S'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, s'il tente quoi que ce soit, notre ''aide supplémentaire'' sera là et vous mettra hors de danger, chuchota le commissaire dans mon oreille.

Je regardai la porte métallique devant moi. Quel était cet 'aide supplémentaire caché'? Est-ce que ce prisonnier était si dangereux qu'il ne le laissait paraître? J'allais bien le découvrir par moi-même. J'en avais grandement l'intention.

Je tournai finalement la poignée et poussai la porte.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jeu des Questions

-Chapitre 2-

-Nom?

-Ce ne serait pas à moi de vous poser la question, monsieur?

-Oh 'monsieur'.. Au moins vous m'avez envoyé quelqu'un d'polie, s'écria-t-il, la tête penchant en direction du miroir d'espionnage.

Il m'esquissa un de ses fameux sourires déments. Un sourire plein de dents jaunes. Se tenait devant moi, le reconnu Joker. Il cessa soudainement de sourire, voyant que je ne lui renvoyais pas. Il appuya ses coudes sur la table devant lui, levant les sourcils, provoquant son maquillage blanc à s'effriter au niveau du front, dans le creux de ses ridules. Ses yeux noir et entourés d'un maquillage tout aussi noir mit de façon grotesque, fixaient les miens, en quête d'une quelconque émotion. Je ne lui offris pas ce plaisir.

Malgré mon calme et mon impassibilité, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi M.O'Neil et le commissaire Gordon était aussi nerveux à mon propos. Ils croyaient qu'à cause de mon âge je succomberais plus facilement à la folie et plus rapidement. Je leur prouverai le contraire. De ce fait, mon regard ne bougea pas d'un pouce, insistant sur celui du détenu devant moi. En réalité, je frémissais intérieurement d'avoir l'honneur de parler à cet homme. Combien de psychologue auront un jour la chance d'analyser un des esprits les plus complexes de toute la ville de Gotham? Pas beaucoup diriez-vous? C'est vrai. Je croisai mes jambes et plaçai délicatement mes mains sur mon genoux. Je léchai machinalement ma lèvre inférieur.

-Je crois que vous savez déjà la raison de ma venue. Je ne tergiverserai pas plus longtemps avec vous, sachez-le, finis-je par dire, le regard légèrement paresseux.

Celui-ci passa son doigt sur sa joue cicatrisé et coloré d'un magnifique rouge sang.

-Moui.. Oui j'ai une petite idée du pourquoi vous êtes là.. Dites moi...

Le joker se pencha au-dessus de la table pour approcher son visage du mien. Il leva les sourcils et me fit un deuxième grand sourire. Je ne bougeai pas, mon expression ne changea pas non plus. Je levai un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer ce qu'il disait.

-Voulez-vous savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices..? questionna-t-il, faisant allusion à son faux sourire cicatrisé.

-Non. Assoyez-vous maintenant, lui ordonnai-je, me rappelant vaguement le conseil du commissaire Gordon, de ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

Il leva simplement la tête et relâcha un rire trop fort et exagéré pour la situation. Il rit si longtemps et durement qu'il dut s'asseoir à nouveau. Puis il s'arrêta tout aussi soudainement.

-He he he... Non? Demanda-t-il, son regard dénué de sens me perçant l'âme.

-Non, répétai-je délicatement.

L'oreillette se mit à cracher dans mon oreille, m'agressant le tympan.

-_J'ai dis de ne pas entrer dans son jeu, pas de le provoquer. C'est la dernière chose à faire avec le Joker._

Immédiatement je fronçai les sourcils. Je me retenais du mieux que je pouvais avec un effort incroyable pour ne pas me lever et gueuler à la fenêtre de me laisser faire mon job. D'avance, seulement être dans la même pièce que le fameux Joker était risqué. Ce que le commissaire me disait était complètement idiot. J'avais toujours fait cela avec mes clients résidant de l'Asile d'Arkham, mes méthodes ne changeront pas pour le Joker. De plus, ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'une aide supplémentaire me mettrait hors de danger? Je sais que je ne devrais pas compter seulement sur cette aide, mais je sais aussi restée réaliste. Automatiquement, le Joker était un danger, mais je le savais assez intelligent pour ne pas s'en prendre à moi, cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Mais en même temps il était très imprévisible, ses attaques étaient donc quasi-impossibles à contrer.

Je gardai mon calme et supprimai toute colère à l'égard des policiers qui m'observaient, puis je dégotai un sourire à l'homme devant moi. Celui-ci leva un sourcil très légèrement curieux dû à mon changement d'expression soudain.

-Je dois avouer que je suis curieuse de le savoir, cependant, commençai-je en bougeant un peu sur ma chaise. Je ne suis pas ici pour cela et vous êtes assez bien placé pour le savoir, monsieur.

Je m'adossai paresseusement sur la chaise et croisai mes bras. Le détenu me fit un grand sourire tordu que, cette fois, je lui renvoyai. Il ricana sadiquement.

-J'vous ai déjà vu quelque part vous? demanda-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

Je je savais pas trop comment interpréter son expression facial. Pour un détenu je le trouvais anormalement détendu, à croire que tout était prévisible pour lui, que rien ne le surprenait. Comme si tout était prévu. Je fronçai les sourcils à cette réalisation. Il interpréta ma réaction à de l'incompréhension face à sa question et me dégota un sourire plus large.

-À ce que je sache, non je ne crois pas, répondis-je, me rendant compte qu'il me faisait perdre mon temps.

-Je crois que oui moi! S'écria-t-il, le ton enthousiasment sadique.

Je soupirai. Je trouvais sa tactique bien tentée, même presque bien réussie. Mais il en faut plus pour me faire perdre patience. Je souris très délicatement.

-Probablement dans les journaux ou sur ma carte d'affaire? Questionnai-je, la question sonnant plus comme un commentaire, un fait.

J'appuyai mes coudes sur la table de métal froid. Le contacte du métal grinçant sous mes ongles me donna des frissons désagréables.

-On joue à un jeu? Lui demandai-je, le ton légèrement enfantin.

Je lui adressai un grand sourire sincère qu'il me renvoya en ricanant.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!_ Demanda Gordon en s'écriant dans mon oreillette.

Je ne laissai pas paraître ma colère. Les policiers dans la salle d'espionnage étaient nerveux et craignaient pour moi. Flattée mais impatiente, j'ignorai cette question dégradante.

-Ça dépend en quoi consiste le jeu?

-Les règles sont assez simples, expliquai-je en léchant mes lèvres.

Parler à cet homme était pour moi un véritable privilège, je ne lui cachais pas mon excitation.

* * *

L'aide supplémentaire, tout de noir vêtu, se cachait furtivement dans l'ombre, prêt à toute éventualité. Sa présence dans la sombre et lugubre pièce d'interrogatoire n'avait été remarqué par aucun des deux autres personnages qui l'occupaient. Dans son coin le plus reculé et noir, l'aide regardait le seul rayon de lumière qui éclairait sa protégée et son ennemi, qui à son grand étonnement, ne faisait que discuter depuis quelques minutes.

La nuit dernière, son allié, le commissaire Gordon, l'avait invité à venir sur le toit du poste de police, allumant la fameuse lumière, affichant l'énorme Bat-signal dans les glauques nuages qui surplombaient Gotham City. Ce dernier lui avait expliquer que depuis son enfermement dans l'Asile d'Arkham, le commissaire avait découvert que le Joker avait des contactes hors de l'Asile et organisait encore des crimes depuis sa cellule, de ce fait, son évasion aussi. On avait engagé plusieurs interrogateurs, les meilleurs de la ville, pour lui faire cracher le morceau afin de prévoir ces crimes. Tous avait succombé à l'impatience, la terreur, la folie.

Pour une dernière tentative, le commissaire lui demanda, toujours tous deux sur le toit de l'édifice, de surveiller leur dernière tentative d'interrogation, pour ne pas que cette dernière ne finisse mal en point comme les autres. Le si populaire chevalier noir accepta cette requête, gardant en tête son seul et unique but concernant cette ville si corrompue: la protéger, y faire régner la justice et le bien, y faire évacuer chaque once de corruption et de malheur, un criminel par un si il le fallait absolument. En commençant, bien entendu, par l'ennemi qu'il avait tant de peine et de misère à faire mettre en taule. Parfois le soir il s'en sentait encore grandement soulagé, à la seule penser d'imaginer le Joker enfermée derrière les barreaux de l'Asile d'Arkham.

Et le voilà ce soir, écoutant un début de conversation entre une jeune psychologue et le détenu. En voyant la jeune femme au départ, l'aide supplémentaire ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux. Bien entendu il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aveugler par l'apparence délicate, naïve et fragile de la jeune psychologue dont il ignorait encore l'âge ou le nom. Au fond de lui-même, il réussit à se convaincre que le commissaire Gordon n'était pas sot, il savait ce qu'il faisait en engageant la jeune femme. Ce choix ne lui appartenait donc aucunement.  
Il crut devoir assister à un interrogatoire très ordinaire, avec des menaces de tortures, de mort ou d'emprisonnement si le détenu ne disait rien. Mais il s'aperçut rapidement, même en à peine quelque phrases échangées, que les méthodes de la psychologue reflétaient bien son métier. Elle semblait se contenter de discuter avec le Joker, s'aventurant dans des coins dangereux de l'esprit de ce dernier. Cette technique si peu ordinaire le surprit, l'intéressa même.

Les sourcils froncés, il écoutait attentivement l'échange. Il avait faillit une seule fois intervenir lorsque le Joker s'était approcher de si près de la seule femme dans la pièce. Mais recula dans l'ombre lorsqu'il remarqua le visage impassible de la femme. Elle n'affichait aucune peur, pas une once de crainte ou d'inquiétude, elle n'affichait rien. Dans un calme parfait, elle évita une question idiote et redondante du Joker, le provoquant quelque peu. Mais celui-ci ne fit rien, probablement tout aussi surpris de ce comportement que le chevalier noir.  
Et la conversation reprit, le ramenant dans l'instant présent.

-Les règles sont assez simples, commença-t-elle à expliquer, d'une voix mielleuse et doucement agréable. Je vous pose une question, vous répondez sans mentir. Ensuite c'est à votre tour de me poser une question et je dois y répondre sans mentir de même, peu importe la question.

Le Batman croisa les bras, écoutant toujours très attentivement ce qui se passait devant ses yeux, maintenant emplis de curiosité. Il observa la réaction du Joker. Ce dernier sembla considérer la proposition de jeu de la psychologue, y penser plus profondément que ce qu'on aurait normalement prévu. Instinctivement, le Joker lécha ses lèvres ensanglantées et ses dents jaunies.

-Très bien, mais je commence! S'écria celui-ci, entrelaçant ses doigts les uns entre les autres.

Elle afficha un momentané sourire de satisfaction et insista son regard dans celui du détenu devant elle, l'incitant à poser sa première question. L' ''Aide supplémentaire'' ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'intéressant.

-Nom? Questionna-t-il, se répétant.

Elle ricana et se replaça doucement sur sa chaise.

-Roselynn Hunter, dit-elle nonchalamment.

Son nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réfléchir trop sur le sujet, de peur de manquer un bout de la conversation. Peut-être tous l'avaient-ils sous-estimé? À ce que le chevalier de la nuit savait, elle s'était déjà rendu plus loin dans son interrogatoire que plusieurs autres. Non seulement en question de temps mais de confiance. Elle lui faisait croire qu'elle entrait dans son jeu. Mais le Joker n'est pas un imbécile naïf non plus, et ça, Batman le savait. Tous les deux étaient conscient de l'intelligence de l'autre, tous les deux jouaient à un jeu.. autre que celui des questions. C'était un jeu assez particulier qu'il avait plus plus d'une fois, rarement, mais quand même.

Mademoiselle Roselynn Hunter s'approcha de la table, son visage maintenant plus éclairé par la petite lampe peu chère sur la table de métal. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en croisant ses bras sur la table.

-Mon tour je crois.. , commença-t-elle. Pourquoi cet accoutrement aussi coloré?

Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, même si elle était peu perturbante, le chevalier noir se pencha pour mieux écouter, toujours bien caché dans son coin. Où voulait-elle en venir avec ce genre de question...? Ne devait-elle pas essayé de découvrir ce que planifiait le Joker dans sa cellule d'Arkham? Il prit un silencieuse respiration. Elle était calme et sereine. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre avec le Joker? Au lieu de le battre comme lui-même avait fait autrefois.. Il faut dire aussi que cette fois là.. ah cette fois là il était terriblement en colère contre ce pauvre fou de Joker. Elle employait une manière moins directe, ce n'était qu'un début certes, mais le Batman sentait que cela pourrait s'avérer assez efficace.

Plaquant ses mains contre la table, le détenu se mit à rire en reculant sa chaise. Roselynn pencha la tête, attendant toujours sa réponse le sourire aux lèvres.

-Une p'tite rigolote que vous avez là, messieurs les policiers! Cria-t-il en riant à la fenêtre d'espionnage.

L'oreillette d'espionnage que Gordon avait passé à la psychologue ainsi qu'à l' ''Aide supplémentaire'' se mit à cracher à nouveau dans leurs oreilles.

-_Venez-en au fait mademoiselle Hunter!_ Ordonna Gordon de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Tous deux eurent la même réaction. Cesser de sourire et reprendre le sérieux. Du peu qu'il savait, pour , il ne s'agissait pas de la même raison que pour le Batman. Elle réprimait encore de la colère. Le Joker quant à lui, continuait de rire, puisqu'il n'entendait pas l'oreillette.

* * *

Je réprimait vraiment ma colère, tellement que je perdis ma couverture. En voulant dire bien sûr, que mon sourire était en quelque sorte pour l'amadouer, que le Joker voit vois que je ne suis pas du genre très hostile, mais plutôt docile et amical. Je pris un respiration impatiente et souris à nouveau, moins grandement cette fois. Lorsque je sortirai d'ici, Gordon peut être sûr qu'il entendra parler de moi. Je le laisse faire son job, qu'il me laisse faire le mien. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout allait parfaitement bien, le détenu se laissait tranquillement faire. Du moins je crois. Cet homme est tellement imprévisible que je devais tout prendre en compte. Mon cerveau allait exploser en gros. Mais je me délectait du fait de pouvoir être en sa présence. Se n'était pas une sorte d'admiration pour le Joker, plus comme de la fascination. Un esprit si tordus mais si intelligents à la fois. La logique va comme suit: plus on a un gros Q.I., plus on a de chance de virer fou.

-Alors? Insistai-je pour calmer le rire du Joker.

-Je suis sûr que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part.. ça me déconcentre trop, vraiment! Commença-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ma question, monsieur, lui rappelai-je.

-Ah oui! Ah ça … ça, ce costume!

Il désigna son grand manteau mauve, ses cheveux verts et son maquillage.

-Ça fait peur vous trouvez pas..? C'est pour qu'on me voit.. qu'on me remarque. C'est comme.. comme une sorte de droit d'auteur sur mes crimes! Pour pas qu'un imposteur se fasse passer pour moi. Ouais.. pour les copyrights quoi, finit-il sérieusement.

Je haussai les sourcils. Je devais avouer que c'était une réponse fort intéressante. J'en déduis donc, qu'il était une sorte de diva, le fameux Joker voulait un publique, il voulait se faire reconnaître partout où il allait, il voulait que la ville de Gotham entière sache qu'il était l'auteur de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commis jusqu'à maintenant. Intelligent je devais dire. Il a pu échapper si longtemps aux autorités, et pourtant on ne pouvait pas le rater avec un costume de ce genre. Je hochai la tête, satisfaite de sa réponse, et l'incita d'un signe de la main à me poser sa question.

Il bougea sur sa chaise quelques secondes et leva les yeux au plafond, s'adossant dangereusement sur les deux pattes arrières de sa chaise de métal. Il réfléchit un instant.

-Hmmm... votre visage familier me dérange tellement.. peut-être que c'est vos parents que j'ai connu..? Ah peut-être.. Alors, c'étaient qui tes parents, hein jeunette? Me questionna-t-il.

Non. Sa question ne me dérangea pas. J'avais seulement peur qu'il croit que mon état sans parent soit une de mes faiblesses. J'étais trop jeune lorsque mes parents sont partis, je ne m'en souviens plus, de ce fait, cela ne m'affectait pas. J'avalai lourdement ma salive et léchai encore une fois instinctivement ma lèvre inférieur avant de répondre.

- Ils sont partis et m'ont laissé à l'orphelinat de Gotham City quand j'avais environ trois ou quatre ans. Je ne les ai jamais connus, finis-je lentement pour ne pas paraître froide.

-Aaaah.. ah ben oui.. les policiers m'ont fait le coup de la jeune prodige qui a perdu ses parents à un jeune âge et.. et oh ça me fait trop penser à Bruce Wayne, pas toi?

-C'est vrai que c'est semblable, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis une jeune prodige Mon-

-Ah ta gueeeeuule voyons! T'as quoi là!? 17 ans?! Et t'es psychologue quoi..

-J'ai 18 ans monsieur et-

-Ah ben oui c'est mieux! C'est lé-

-Ça suffit. Taisez-vous.

Il avait dépassé les bornes. Il y avait des limites à trop parler. Sa petite comparaison de mon expérience avec celle de Bruce Wayne ne me dérangeait pas, c'était plus le fait qu'il me faisait encore perdre du précieux temps. De ce fait je l'avais provoqué non-intentionnellement en lui criant de se taire. Du coup il s'arrêta brusquement pour me fusiller du regard. Je calmai lentement ma respiration furieusement et me retins de frapper le mur. Je fermai les yeux et les ouvris aussitôt en mordant ma lèvre inférieur.

-Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui je crois, commençai-je, m'adressant à Gordon et le Joker à la fois.

Ce-dernier ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire. Le bâtard.. il savait qu'il m'avait mit en colère et ça le faisait rire. Je ne lui laisserai pas se plaisir non..

-Je reviendrai demain ou au courant de la semaine, tout dépendant du commissaire Gordon, continuai-je en insistant mon regard vide dans le sien, tout aussi vide.

-En espérant qu'il vous envoie ici demain p'tite jeunette.

Je me levai, le sourire aux lèvres et sortis de la pièce, sentant le regard du Joker me brûler la nuque . Malgré une petite faille vers la fin de cette discussion, j'avais accomplis ce que je voulais absolument faire avec le Joker: j'avais créé un lien avec lui. Peut-être pas de confiance ou de haine, un simple début de lien qui me mènera vers de grandes choses...

Roselynn sortis de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. L' ''Aide'' la regarda sortir et posa son regard sur le Joker. Quelque chose dans son expression facial, normalement dur et froid, avait changé. Il ne s'était pas adouci, ça non.. mais Roselynn Hunter avait fait ou dit quelque chose qui avait réveiller quelque chose d'autre dans le détenu. Définitivement, il trouvait que visiblement l'histoire du passé de la jeune femme ressemblait vaguement à celle de Bruce Wayne, à la sienne en fait. Mais ce n'était pas ça..

Note à lui-même: faire des recherches sur mademoiselle Roselynn Hunter en retournant au manoir Wayne.


	3. Chapter 3 - Qui ça?

-chapitre 3-

Les trois notes du si couteux piano à queue retentirent dans la bibliothèque du manoir Wayne. Alfred ne comprit jamais ce choix de notes de la part de son maître, étant donné leur combinaison formant une mélodie si peu harmonieuse. Il faut croire que malgré l'intelligence du jeune Bruce Wayne, son esprit musicale se restreignait à trois notes qui faussaient. Un détail qui lui importait peu sans doutes, ses priorités étant toujours ailleurs que sur l'apprentissage d'une intelligence musicale développée.

Un plateau d'argent à la main, dès que le vieux majordome n'aperçut pas la silhouette dormante de son jeune maître au petit matin dans sa chambre, il sut où le trouver. Où d'autre irait-il si tôt le matin? Il dut descendre le grand escalier et traverser de nombreux couloirs, décorés de peintures et de sculptures toutes aussi magnifiques que chers et humbles. Tenant toujours professionnellement le plateau d'argent dans sa main droite, enveloppé d'un soyeux gant blanc de satin, il se pencha pour effectuer la combinaison. Dans un tremblement distinct mais silencieux, la porte secrète s'ouvrit devant lui. Si tôt et déjà il devait entrer dans cet entre aux chauves-souris.

Après quelques pas consciencieux et prudents dans l'entre du chevalier noir, tentant de ne pas glisser sur la pierre froide et humide et de ce fait échapper la plateau qu'il transportait toujours, il aperçut au loin le jeune devant son grand ordinateur, tapant frénétiquement sur la clavier 'silencieux'.

Alfred soupira. Jamais il n'aurait cru le revoir lorsqu'il était parti pendant sept ans. Il lui avait manqué, certes il savait que sa place n'était sans aucun doutes pas dans cette ville au taux de criminalité anormalement élevé. Lorsqu'il revint, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son jeune maître, cachant en arrière pensée une pointe de déception. Il freina, secouant la tête comme pour ignorer ce souvenir qui le hantait de temps à autre. Le futur lui offrirait peut-être ce qu'il souhaitait pour . Personne ne savait réellement.

Bruce ne flancha pas et ne retira pas son regard de son grand écran, même lorsqu'il sentit la présence de son majordome dans son entre. Il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir la raison de sa présence. Peut-être un autre avertissement pour lui rappeler qu'il devrait dormir car il avait une importante réunion demain à la tour Wayne. Le coude contre son bureau, de noir reluisant, sa bouche dans la paume de sa main dont les doigts caressaient son visage, regard concentré sur l'écran, Bruce attendit de sentir son majordome s'approcher davantage avant de se retourner. Alfred tenait dans sa main droite le plateau d'argent destiné au petit-déjeuner.  
Il fronça les sourcils, regarda du plateau à Alfred. Combien de temps était-il resté debout? Pas toute la nuit..? Non vraiment?  
Alfred leva un sourcil, confirmant la question qu'il s'était mentalement posé.

-Je suppose que vous avez faim, dit finalement Alfred, déposant délicatement le plateau sur le bureau de Bruce, ramassant le plateau doré destiné au diner que ce-dernier n'avait pas toucher au passage.

Le jeune maître fit un étrange sourire en coin en prenant son café.

-Merci Alfred, répondit-il à l'autre remarque, qui était vraie, soit dit en passant.

Il sirota vite fait mais délicatement pour ne pas se bruler la langue. Il ferma les yeux, combattant la fatigue. Deux sucres, deux crèmes. Exactement comme il l'adorait. Il déposa sa tasse à côté des dizaines d'autres qui commençaient à s'empiler et qu'il s'était préparé la nuit dernière pour rester éveiller. C'était toujours meilleur lorsque Alfred le faisait, il devait se l'avouer. Le majordome soupira à la vue de ce désordre et posa finalement le regard sur le grand écran.

-Sur quoi travaille le chevalier noir de Gotham cette fois ci? Une nouvelle tête menace la ville je suppose?

Bruce ne put s'empêcher de faire un léger sourire en coin.

-Loin de là Alfred, affirma celui-ci en désignant son écran.

Le majordome ne bougea pas de sa position près de son prodige de maître, leva les yeux sur l'écran. Il vit la photo d'une jeune femme, sans pour autant lire la description sous cette-dernière.

-Une nouvelle conquête alors? Déjà, ? questionna-t-il, sur un ton nonchalant, s'attendant presque à une réponse qu'il cru prévisible.

Bruce supprima son sourire, se remémorant une certaine ancienne amie. Il dirigea à nouveau son regard sur l'écran en agrandissant l'image de la femme. Il avait passé toute la nuit à rédiger un dossier sur celle-ci ainsi qu'à faire des recherches.

-Alfred, je vous présente Roselynn Hunter. Roselynn, Alfred.

Bruce eut un autre sourire en coin.  
Le majordome regarda son maître puis regarda à nouveau la photo de Mlle. Hunter.

-Et en quelle honneur faites-vous un dossier sur cette ? demanda ce-dernier.

Toujours le bras appuyé sur son bureau, se mit plus à l'aise sur sa chaise en plaçant son bras sur le dossier, se tournant pour voir son majordome et son écran.

-Vous souvenez-vous lorsque le commissaire Gordon à demander la présence du Batman il y a environ une semaine? questionna Bruce.

Alfred hocha la tête.

-Bien entendu, si je me souviens bien, c'était pour vous demander de surveiller une entrevue entre un interrogateur et le Joker.

-Oui, eh bien il s'avère que le commissaire était à cours d'interrogateurs qualifiés et à donc choisi de faire appel à une psychologue.

Il pointa la photo.

-Mlle. Hunter? demanda le majordome, une teinte de confusion dans la voix. Ah bien sûr, j'ai vu son nom à quelques reprises dans le journal de Gotham.. N'est-elle pas un peu jeune? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Bruce ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant une telle réaction, se disant qu'il avait eu la même lorsqu'il appris l'âge de Roselynn.

-Ne suis-je pas moi-même un peu jeune pour être un des plus grands hommes d'affaires de Gotham? demanda le jeune héritier milliardaire.

Alfred eut un sourire en coin. Bruce lui renvoya son sourire en coin et se mit à lire le petit résumé de son dossier à son majordome, ignorant le dossier beaucoup plus détaillé.

-Élevée dans l'orphelinat de Gotham sous la tutelle de , Roselynn Hunter y est depuis l'âge de quatre ans, affirmant n'avoir aucun souvenir de ses parents. affirme aussi dire qu'il n'y a eut aucun document en règle ou de procédure de donation de la jeune Roselynn à l'orphelinat, elle n'a donc jamais vu les parents non plus, commença-t-il en regardant la photo, sans s'en rendre compte, directement dans les yeux. Jeune prodige au Q.I anormalement élevé, elle est envoyé à l'université de Gotham à l'âge de seize ans en psychologie et y gradue à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Elle travaille maintenant comme psychologue privée dans le troisième plus haut buildings-bureau de Gotham, expliqua-t-il, omettant de dire sur ce qu'elle travaillait réellement à l'instant.

Alfred effaça son air effaré et prit délicatement le plateau doré du dîner d'hier soir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son maître en levant un sourcil. Bruce se remémora la question d'Alfred.

-C'est elle qui a interroger le Joker.. termina-t-il. Les yeux du majordome s'éclaircirent de compréhension.

Bruce regarda à nouveau l'oeuvre de son dossier à l'écran, pensivement. Pourquoi l'interressait-il? Il en avait une petite idée mais celle-ci était flou. Il avait cependant comme excuse qu'il devait la surveiller pour lui faire un dossier, mais il avait une deuxième motivation plus personnelle. Le visage de Roselynn lui sonnait une cloche dans la tête, il l'a connaissait de quelque part, mais de où? Jamais il ne l'avait rencontré dans ses voyages, ni dans ses réunions, ni dans un restaurant, ni aux fêtes à buts lucratifs occasionnelles auxquelles il était toujours invité. D'où venait-elle?

* * *

Je regardai et relis à nouveau le nouveau dossier que je venais de terminer. Celui du Joker, bien entendu. Seule dans mon bureau, il devait être environ 23h, la ville entière de Gotham dormait sauf moi et les nombreux malfrats et scélérats qui longeaient les pires rues de la ville. Cela faisait bien trois jours que le commissaire Gordon ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelle, et cela faisait aussi trois jours que je travaillais sur le dossier du reconnu détenu. Bien entendu il n'était pas complet, il me faudrait plus qu'une séance d'interrogation pour le terminer. Mais il était plus que complet pour un premier rendez-vous. Ou peut-être pas? Je devais m'avouer que je profitais plus du moment lors de la séance d'interrogation plutôt que de faire mon boulot et d'analyser son comportement. Il n'était pas exactement comme ce que je m'attendais.

Selon les rumeurs, il était beaucoup psychotique et sadique que cela. Je n'ai aucune misère à croire ces rumeurs, cependant, pendant ce bon trente minute passer en sa compagnie à échanger quelques phrases, je lui ai découvert une intelligence phénoménale. Je vois maintenant d'où vient tous ses plans laborieux et complexes qu'il n'a de peine à concocter. Une question, cependant, me dérangeait l'esprit tout ce temps depuis les trois derniers jours: quelles sont ses motivations? Pourquoi était-il soudainement devenu le Joker? À part se faire connaître et finir les poches pleines d'argent, pourquoi faisait-il tout cela? Était-il seulement fou ou il le simulait très bien?

Ces questions m'énervait et éveillait tellement ma curiosité que ça m'en donnait mal à la tête. Je frottai mes yeux pour éloigner la fatigue et donnai un dernier coup d'oeil au dossier avant de la ranger dans mon classeur. Au moment de me penchai, je flanchai à l'entente d'un bruit dans mon large bureau. Celui-ci était plutôt sombre malgré les quelques lumières que j'y avait allumé. Je levai lentement les yeux dans un silence absolu et scrutai mon bureau.

-Derrière vous.

Je sursautai à l'entente de la rauque voix grave derrière moi. Je me retournai tout aussi vite, agrippant mon tailleur au niveau du cœur, qui battait horriblement vite.

-Vous? demandais-je, presque peu surprise.

Évidemment, une personne normale ne peut pas se permettre de côtoyer le Joker sans avoir à faire avec le fameux Batman. Celui-ci, tantôt tapit dans l'ombre, sortit de sa cachette, s'avérant être juste derrière moi.

-Vous devriez déjà être chez vous à une telle heure, m'annonça-t-il, comme si je n'étais pas supposée être dans mon propre bureau.

-Vous devriez combattre les méchants voleurs dehors au lieu de converser avec une jeune femme à une telle heure, répliquai-je, non-impressionnée en levant les sourcils mais gardant mes yeux rapetissés par la fatigue.

Celui-ci ne broncha pas et ne dit pas un mot, cependant je sentais bien son regard perçant et glaciale me bruler la peau. Après quelques secondes de lourd silence, je n'en pus plus de sentir son regard sans dire un mot, je brisai donc la glace.

-Donc, c'est vous l' "Aide supplémentaire" ? demandai-je, en avançant vers la pile de papiers non classé sur mon bureau.

Le Batman recula pour me laisser passer.

-Oui, dit-il sèchement.

-Que faites-vous ici alors? Votre 'protection' n'est nullement requise en ce moment.

Gordon m'a chargé de vous annoncer la prochaine date pour la deuxième séance avec le J-

-Ne pouvait-il pas simplement m'appeler? questionnai-je en l'interrompant.

Bien que je ne les voyais pas, je sentis ses sourcils se lever sous l'effet d'une légère surprise.

-Le commissaire tenait à ce que je vous passe le message, si les personnes en liens à ce que planifie le Joker s'avéraient à savoir votre nom, de ce fait votre numéro et de ce fait vos trajets, vous ne serez plus en sécurité, expliqua-t-il, sa voix grave lui grattant la gorge.

Je le regardai quelques secondes, pensivement. Je croisai les bras.

-Il aurait pu simplement m'envoyer M.O'Neil.. Je vois pas pourquoi il a sorti le grand numéro pour m'annoncer tout ça, pensai-je à voix haute, en fixant le costume de l'homme inconnu devant moi sans m'en rendre compte.

Le chevalier noir paru hésiter avant de me répondre.

-Soyez au poste de police demain, à 13h, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je fronçai à mon tour les sourcils. Je suis d'un naturelle qui n'aime pas les ordres, même si je sais qu'il est de mon devoir de les suivre. Ma mâchoire se crispa légèrement et je léchai mes lèvres pour réprimer mon petit énervement. Je gardai mon air impartial.

-Très bien j'y serai, finis-je par dire en regardant le Batman dans ses yeux sombres.

Je me retournai pour prendre mes papiers, et au moment de me retourner, il avait disparu.  
Je ne cachai pas ma stupéfaction. Je lâchai un petit rire.

-La chauve-souris porte bien son nom ..

* * *

En se dirigeant au manoir Wayne, toujours dans son habit du Batman, Bruce ne put s'empêcher de répéter cette petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec dans sa tête. Au départ, il était sensé seulement copier quelques dossiers de l'ordinateur de la jeune femme, y comprit le nouveau dossier du Joker. Il n'avait pas prévu que Roselynn soit une couche-tard. Lorsqu'il la vit dans son sombre bureau, éclairé seulement de la petite lampe de chevet qu'elle utilisait pour lire et finaliser un nouveau dossier, Bruce dû se mettre à penser à donner une excuse pour sa présence. L'heure et la date du rendez-vous n'était pas un mensonge, il ne comptait seulement pas lui annoncer ce soir. En fait, il comptait plutôt lui envoyer par message en tout anonymat, en sécurisant bien sûr tous les liens d'une adresse nouvellement inventé qui pourraient se rendre jusqu'à son ordinateur. Il aurait pourtant dû prévoir qu'elle serait là, il prévoit toujours tout, de plus elle était toujours là.

Le soir précédant, Bruce avait eu l'idée d'aller placer des caméras dans le bureau de , jugeant son niveau de sécurité nettement inférieur à la moyenne depuis son tout premier contacte avec le Joker. Depuis sa radio qui capte les séquences radiophoniques de la police de Gotham, il entendit Gordon qui semblait du même avis que lui. Personne ne pouvait réellement prévoir ce qui se passait derrière la tête du Joker. De ce fait, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il ordonnerait à son 'personnel'. La police ainsi que le Batman ne prenait pas de chances, pas de risques. Quand on parle du Joker, on ne parle pas seulement d'une personne, mais de Gotham City au grand complet.  
Dans sa Batmobile conçue par , Bruce se mit à penser plus profondément à Roselynn Hunter. Il ne la connaissait pas personnellement, mais son erreur de jugement quant à la personnalité si peu ordinaire de celle-ci, concernant sa présence dans son propre bureau à 23h, il se mit à croire que s'il voulait s'assurer la protection de cette nouvelle 'protégée', il se devait de mieux anticiper ses mouvements ou pensées. De ce fait, la connaitre plus en profondeur.

Elle avait déjà adressé la parole au Batman et l'avait même interrompu et remit en question en une seule conversation, ce que peu aurait fait face au chevalier noir. Ce qui d'ailleurs le surprit mais cacha sa surprise à ce moment là. C'était au tour de Bruce de prendre contacte avec la jeune psychologue. Pour ce faire, il devra trouver une excuse qui expliquera son soudain contacte avec elle. D'habitude il était évidemment facile pour le Playboy millionnaire de contacter une femme sans excuse, celle-ci venait sans poser de question. Mais, bien entendu, serait une toute autre histoire. Elle sera une tâche complexe, mais rien de trop difficile pour Bruce Wayne, jeune Playboy héritier milliardaire, propriétaire de la Wayne industrie. ... Vraiment?

* * *

-Dis..., commença la petite voix d'Amélie.

Celle-ci était assise sur un des vieux bancs de bois dans la cours, menaçant de s'effondrer à tout moment. Elle regardait le sol comme elle le fait toujours, pensivement, ne fixant rien en particulier.. Ou peut-être cette petite roche juste là? Son ami imaginaire assis à sa gauche la regardait et l'écoutait attentivement, le gentil monsieur policier à sa droite aussi. Elle compta le nombre de grosse pierre à ses pieds et sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y en avant dix, comme son âge. Elle n'osait pas regarder le policier en retour, même si ce dernier insistait son regard sur elle, attendant qu'elle continue ce qu'elle disait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui et observa le sol aussitôt après, les joues toutes rouges.

-Oui? finit-il par dire.

-Tu te souviens de la fille qui était ici avant? Comment elle s'appelait? questionna-t-elle en balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière, incapable de toucher le sol d'où elle était.

L'agent de police sourit devant l'innocence de la jeune Amélie, et regarda droit devant lui, là où nombre d'autres enfants jouaient.

-Tu sais, il y avait beaucoup d'autre fille qui venait ici avant..

Pour se distraire, Amélie faisait une tresse dans ses cheveux, pour avoir à éviter à regarder le policier. L'agent la regarda faire dans un silence absolu alors qu'elle jouait dans ses courts cheveux noirs.

-Celle avec des cheveux oranges et bruns, expliqua-t-elle.

Il se mit à réfléchir, Amélie était très vague. Il tenta un nom au hasard.

- Cherry Morgan?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent, elle leva la tête vers lui, soudainement capable de seulement le regarder sans rougir.

-Oui!

Il lui sourit tandis que les joues d'Amélie s'empourprèrent légèrement.

Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, ajouta-t-il.

Bien qu'il y en avait beaucoup, il se souvenait des noms de tous les enfants présentement dans l'orphelinat de Gotham et ceux qui y étaient précédemment.

Tu crois qu'elle va revenir? demanda-t-elle. Elle me manque …

Le regard d'Amélie devint graduellement sombre et il s'abaissa pour observer le sol asphalté à nouveau. Les yeux de l'agent se remplir de compassion et de pitié devant la tristesse et la solitude de la petite fille.

Je suis persuadée que oui.. sourit-il, se sentant mal d'avoir menti, même si c'était pour la bonne cause.

-Merci..

Elle lui renvoya un sourire plein de dents, avec un trou où elle avait perdu sa première dent d'en haut. Elle se leva d'un bond du banc et se retourna pour faire face au gentil officier, les mains entrelacées dans son dos.

-Monsieur..?

Il lui sourit.

-Tu peux m'appeler Blake.

Monsieur Blake, vous allez revenir?

Amélie fixa le sol, laissant tomber des mèches noirs de ses cheveux cacher son visage et ses joues rougissantes.

-Bien entendu Amélie.

À l'entente de son nom elle leva la tête. La petite fille hocha la tête et partie en courant vers les autres enfants dans la cours.

Blake la regarda courir pensivement. Pourquoi la petite Amélie pensait toujours à cette Cherry Morgan? Elle était partie il y a bien deux ans. Il pensa alors au mensonge qu'il avait osé faire à la jeune fille. La petite Cherry s'était très probablement retrouver comme les autres lorsqu'ils atteignent l'âge; dans la partie corrompue de la ville, à survivre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en continuant leur croissance dans une vie de malfrats. Peut-être même que dans quelques mois ou année Blake l'arrêtera pour un crime qu'elle aura commis d'ici là.

Combien de fois a-t-il dû arrêter un jeune de dix-sept ans qu'il avait jadis connu à l'orphelinat.. Il avait arrêté de compter après huit. Ce Bruce Wayne qui finance l'orphelinat n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Blake s'en mêlerait bien mais il sait qu'il ne devrait pas mettre son nez n'importe où. Quelqu'un s'en occuperait bien pour lui...


	4. Chapter 4 - Joker Association And Co

Alors, pour ce quatrième chapitre, je vais répondre aux quelques reviews que j'ai reçu .. 4 quand même!

**Tsukiba:** La paresse m'emporte.. je relirai bien un jour dans un mois. Je suis assez occupée et c'est un miracle que je puisse poster ce chapitre! J'essaie le plus possible de faire entrer le Joker dans mes chapitres car il sera un personnage TRÈS important dans les chapitres à suivre, tu verras bien! J'adore faire durer le suspens. C'est pour ça aussi que je mets quelques petites scènes ici et là qu'à la fin on se pose des questions. Plus ça avancera, plus j'espère que ce sera intéressant. J'ai pris compte de la séparation, et voilà où ça en est. Merci pour les reviews! Ps: Je sais elle est jeune, mais plus tard tu risques de mieux comprendre pourquoi je voulais la rendre majeur (en au Canada 18 ans c'est la majorité..) et pourquoi je voulais qu'elle reste jeune quand même.

**KusoSunaWani:** Merciiiii beaucoouuuup! J'suis contente que mon personnage te plaise. J'essaie de rester fidèle à son caractère et à celui des autres aussi. Heureuse que tu aimes!

**Anonyme1: **Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'hésite beaucoup entre Bruce Wayne/Batman x Oc et Officier Blake x Oc.. Tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi j'ai mis le Joker en personnage principal.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui on rendu cette histoire dans leur favori! Bonne lecture -tousse- Ouais.

Ps: Léger retard. J'ai des excuses, mais elles sont pathétiques.

* * *

-Chapitre 4-

-Rose?  
-Non! Bien essayé, par contre.  
-Aarg.. Mais toutes les filles aiment le rose.  
-Ce stéréotype ne s'adresse pas à moi, monsieur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire en coin. Les coudes contre le métal froid de la table et la lumière de la petite lampe qui éclairait son visage d'un faux blanc, le Joker haussa les sourcils. Adossée paresseusement contre le dossier de ma chaise, les deux mains dans les poches de mon jean, beaucoup trop grand pour moi, soit dit en passant, je léchai mes lèvres. Le prisonnier fit de même.

-Mon tour, dis-je alors.

Nous jouions à un autre jeu cette fois. Celui-ci consistait à poser une question à l'autre et en deviner la réponse.  
-Quel est votre animal préféré? Demandai-je.

Je sais, je sais. _Mais quelle question débile, Roselynn!_ Je n'avais pas l'intention de bâtir mon dossier sur des questions dont je lui gaverais le cerveau et dont il sera forcer de me répondre. De toute façon, j'ai avertit le commissaire Gordon que cela me prendrais beaucoup plus qu'un seul rendez-vous. Ma méthode est graduelle. En d'autres mots, je trouve progressivement tous les indices nécessaires pour figurer quel est son plan. Mais ça, certains gens ne le comprennent pas on dirait bien. Non non je ne vise personne en particulier. Le Joker était loin d'être hostile avec moi. Il faut dire que je suis toute petite et frêle, fragile aussi, d'apparence, je ne ferais pas mal à une mouche.. ou j'en serais tout simplement incapable, pas assez de force dans les bras. En gros, je ne suis pas une menace. Je ne le considérais pas comme une menace non plus. Avec moi en tout cas, il en était pas une. Aux yeux de Gotham tout entier, c'était un fou. Un fou incroyablement intelligent. C'est connu, les gens intelligents ont toujours trop de temps pour penser, ça les rends fous. Ceux doté d'une intelligence ordinaire, comme la plupart des êtres humains sur toute la planète, ont certainement déjà eu expérience de cela.

-_Après cette séance, nous devrons parler , _ajouta la voix du commissaire Gordon dans mon oreillette.

Cette voix électronisée me déconcentrait toujours autant, je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'étais toujours trop concentrée sur le Joker, parfois j'en oubliais la présence des policiers derrière le miroir, qui devaient terriblement s'ennuyer à écouter le détenu et moi jouer à des petits jeux de questions. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que ces questions m'étaient plutôt utiles à moi, de ce fait, à eux aussi. Je bâtissais un plus gros dossier avec ces questions, j'analysais se qui se passait dans sa tête parcelle par parcelle. En commençant par les parties les moins complexes, dont son animal préféré.

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, le Joker ricana devant ma question qui semblait si enfantine. Avant la séance, il avait retirer son grand veston mauve et l'avait mis sur sa chaise de métal. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur la table et me regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Je peux maintenant le dire, j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait toujours de m'intimider, de me faire peur. Parfois son regard dénué de sens me donnait des frissons, mais la frousse s'arrêtait là. Je n'ai jamais exprimé aucune autre émotion que l'amusement, avec quelques sourires.

Comme dit il y a un moment, je suis d'un naturelle très sérieux, un peu trop pour les gouts de tout le monde même. Je n'ai jamais vu en quoi être plus sérieuse que les autres me rendait différente.

- Je dirais... la hyène?

- Choix judicieux et bien pensé..

Ce-dernier pencha la tête en approuvant, feignant d'être impressionné.

-Il te reste deux chances ma petite. C'est une question facile, continua-t-il en me souriant encore de toutes ses dents jaunes.

Il lécha ses lèvres et ses dents en passant son index sur les cicatrices de ses joues, laissant une teinte rouge sur le bout de son gant blanc. Je regardai le plafond pour réfléchir. Une question facile. J'aurais cru que la hyène, qui était bien à son image, aurait fait l'affaire. Mais quel autre animal pourrait le refléter aussi bien? Était-ce un animal qu'il côtoyait? Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Une question facile vous dites.. Est-ce parce qu'au fond je connais déjà la réponse?

Il me pointa du doigt en secouant la main et me jeta un regard accusateur.

-Hop hop hop! Une question à la fois ma petite.. Bien essayé, par contre.

Il avait répété mes mots. Je souris. J'étais flattée, mais j'étais aussi amusée de voir qu'il prenait mon jeu au sérieux. Après tout, c'est un Joker, c'est dans sa nature de jouer comme ça. Que ce soit dans la tête des gens, dans leurs sentiments ou dans un simple jeu de hasard pour passer le temps. Comme un jeu de carte par exemple. Quel drôle de dingue.

Je regardai autour de moi pour de l'inspiration. La pièce était plutôt glauque et sombre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule petite lampe sur la table de métal froid qui séparait le Joker et moi. L'ambiance était froide et silencieuse, oppressante pour certain, amusante pour d'autre.

Un peu perdue dans mes propres pensées, je commençai à fixer un des coins les plus sombres de la pièce, un coin un peu plus reculé. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Je me suis alors mise à me demander si l' ''Aide supplémentaire'' était là en ce moment. S'il l'était, alors je ne sentais pas du tout sa présence. Où peut-être est-il simplement de l'autre côté du miroir et que quand je sors il s'en va subtilement comme il l'a fait dans mon bureau. Tout était possible encore là avec le Batman. Pour être dans une situation complexe, j'étais dans une situation assez complexe.

Je ne devrais pas me préoccupée du Batman. Le Joker avait besoin de toute mon attention. Je tapotai mes doigts contre la table en regardant le plafond, la langue coincée entre mes lèvres. Je réfléchissais toujours, sentant sur moi le regard dure du Joker. Je le regardai. Il avait un sourcil levé, attendant impatiemment une deuxième réponse.

-Je dirais.. le corbeau? Hésitais-je un peu.

Il ricana.

-Je sais pas d'où t'es venu ça.. mais non c'est pas ça. Il te reste un dernier essai. Choisis sagement.

Il s'adossa paresseusement sur le dossier de sa chaise, le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'aime bien ce jeu, c'est stressant pour le demandeur de n'avoir que trois essaies. Je devrais y jouer plus souvent.. Ajouta-t-il.

Je tassai un peu la tête, le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux. Je venais de lui donner une mauvaise idée, Gordon n'allait pas aimer ça.

-Heureuse que mon jeu vous plaise, dis-je simplement, cachant ma crainte.

J'ai toujours été plutôt bonne pour contrôler mon corps, mes réactions et mes expressions. Quand on est psychologue, on se doit de rester neutre et ne pas juger, le moindre expression faciale pourrait être mal interprété par un patient. Enfin bon.. le Joker aussi semblait être un maître là dedans. En fait, j'en suis venu à en conclure qu'il ne cachait rien de ses émotions. Ce qu'il affichait, ce plaisir malsain et sadique, il le ressentait vraiment. Au moins il était honnête avec lui-même.

Une réponse me vint à l'esprit.

- La chauve-souris.

Il éclata de rire. Un rire sincère, sadique, sombre, d'une voix glauque. Il rit ainsi longtemps. Je souris légèrement, pas parce que cela m'amusait, mais parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire de mon visage dans une situation pareille. Il tapa sur la table en riant et s'arrêta doucement.

-Bravo.. je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le trouves vraiment.., dit-il en me dégotant un large sourire dément.

-Loin est mon intention de tricher, mais serait-ce à cause d'un certain chevalier noir que vous aimer autant les chauve-souris?

Il me sourit en guise de réponse. Cet homme avait définitivement une sorte d'obsession pour le Batman. Comment j'ai pu déduire ça? Pas seulement avec cette question voyons, c'est ridicule. Il faut se baser sur les événements passés. J'ai vu toutes les vidéos de ses crimes, celles où il se filmait grossièrement dedans. Il avait une façon particulière de s'adresser en particulier au Batman, mais en s'adressant à la police de Gotham.

Dans chacun de ses crimes il savait que le Batman interviendrait, comme s'il ne vivait que pour voir l'homme masqué se démerder avec la complexité des exigences pour empêcher une catastrophe à la ville. Comme s'il le testait, testait ses habiletés à raisonner, à comprendre.. Comme s'il testait l'ennemi pour planifier quelque chose de plus gros.. quelque chose que même le Batman ne saurait empêcher.

J'observai son sourire, puis ses yeux dénués de sens. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il préparait, mais mes pensées antérieurs étaient en train de me dire que ce n'était absolument rien de bon.

-_Il vous reste dix minutes _.

Je léchai ma lèvre inférieur. Que faire de ces dix minutes?

-Je vais prendre ça pour un 'oui'. Mais, si ce n'est pas trop demander, puis-je savoir pourquoi?, lui demandai-je, espérant me rendre quelque part avec cette question.

Il ferma les yeux, entrelaça ses doigts entre eux, posa ses coudes sur la table et appuya ses mains contre son menton. Il me pointa de ses deux doigts, les mains toujours collées.

-Ça c'est une excellente question. (Il inhala bruyamment en léchant le coin de sa bouche). Pour la simple et bonne raison.. que ça m'amuse.

Il m'esquissa un autre de ses fameux sourire. Je cachai ma confusion et hochai la tête à la place.

-Eh bien.., débutai-je, hésitante. Il ne nous reste plus grand temps pour cette deuxième séance, déclarai-je en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Son sourire s'effaça. Il me perça de son regard dément. Je décidai de continuer.

-Souhaiteriez-vous dire quelque chose avant mon départ?

Il prit une minute de réflexion, plaçant ses bras sur la table. Il sortit une carte de jeu d'une pochette de sa chemise salle et me le tendit. Je la regardai, puis regardai le Joker, hésitante. Je la pris tout de même. Une carte de Joker, couverte de poussière et probablement de sang séché. Je laissai s'échapper un soupire par le nez.

-Voilà ma carte d'affaire. Joker association and Co.

-E-ehm.. merci ..

Maintenant je me l'avouais. J'étais TRÈS confuse. Je savais que je devais m'attendre à tout, mais ça, je ne m'y attendais certainement pas.

Sur ce, je hochai la tête en sa direction, me levant de ma chaise, la faisant grincer sur le sol de béton. Les mains sur ses cuisses, il me regarda partir.

-On se reverra, finis-je par dire avant de tourner la poignée de la porte.

-J'allais dire la même chose.

Je ne me retournai pas. J'ouvris la porte pour finalement en ressortir, l'ambiance changeante immédiatement. Je regardai la carte. Le Joker dessiné dessus m'adressait un fameux sourire.

* * *

Bruce ne sut quoi penser à l'entente de cette réponse. Il savait que le Joker aimait particulièrement voir galérer le Batman, mais à ce point, il ne s'en doutait pas. Il considéra tout de même cette séance comme étant ordinaire. Sans plus attendre alors il s'apprêta pour rentrer chez lui, mais repensa à ce qu'avait dit le commissaire Gordon dans l'oreillette de plus tôt. Bruce hésita avant de décider qu'il resterait pour écouter ce que son vieil allié avait à dire.

Il resta dans son coin de la pièce, regardant les policiers mettre les menottes aux poignets du Joker et l'escorter par une autre porte. Il appuya sur l'oreillette dans son oreille pour mieux entendre. Il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de perdre les fréquence radiophonique du petit appareil.

- _Mlle. Hunter.._ , la voix de Gordon semblait lui reprocher quelque chose.

La lumière sur la table de métal fut éteinte, il ne restait plus que lui, seul avec lui-même dans le noir, son habitat de confort. Enfin.. celui du Batman.

- _M. Gordon_, répondit sarcastiquement et rudement la voix de Roselynn.

- _Le but premier du fait que nous vous avons engagé est que vous découvriez ce que planifie le Joker..,_ continua le commissaire.

- _J'en suis consciente monsieur._

- _Eh bien j'aimerais en avoir la preuve_, exigea-t-il sèchement, sortant son ton autoritaire. _Les questions que vous posez n'ont aucun rapport avec nos exigences._

Il eut un moment de silence avant que Roselynn ne réponde. Il l'imagina crisper sa mâchoire pour réprimer l'énervement et respirer lentement par le nez, regardant le sol pour se concentrer à ne pas dire de bêtises.

- _Ce sont les conséquences d'avoir engagé une psychologue commissaire_, elle garda une voix calme. _J'aimerais à mon tour vous rappeler que je vous ai déjà avertit que interroger n'était pas vraiment mon métier et que cela risquerait de prendre plus d'une séance_.

- _Je comprends parfaitement tout cela _, sa voix devint plus grave, elle affichait la compréhension. _Seulement, le temps presse, le Joker pourrait lancer ce qu'il mijote à n'importe quel moment._

Bruce entendit Roselynn soupirer doucement, pas un soupire de frustration, plutôt un soupire de soulagement.

- _Je suis compréhensive face à votre inquiétude _, reprit-elle. _Et je confirme vos doutes, ces questions n'ont, en effet, aucun rapports._

Il entendit Gordon essayer de dire quelque chose mais Roselynn continua aussitôt en l'interrompant.

- _Mais!_ (elle haussa la voix) _En tant que ''meilleure psychologue'' de la ville, non j'ai encore de la misère à accepter ce titre que le journal de Gotham m'a donné, _elle reprit si tôt_, eh bien je me dois de faire un dossier complet à propos du Joker, f_init-elle d'expliquer_. _

- _Mlle. Hunter..._ , la voix de Gordon semblait un peu découragée. _Nous avons déjà un dossier sur le Joker.. _

_- Non justement! _

Bruce repéra l'impatience dans le ton que prenait la jeune femme. Elle continua alors.

- _Je me suis renseignée, vous n'avez que son dossier criminel. J'ai un dossier qui analyse bien tout son comportement, ses pensées et ses raisons. Seulement, comprenez-moi là-dessus, le Joker est un personnage extrêmement complexe à déchiffrer et c'est pour ça que je demande plus de temps. _

Elle s'arrêta pour respirer un peu, laissant le temps au commissaire Gordon d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Il eut un deuxième moment de silence, comme si Gordon réfléchissait. Bruce s'accroupit dans son coin, sentant ses jambes s'engourdirent. Il le fit dans un silence religieux.

- _C'est brillant, je vous l'accorde.._ le commissaire semblait hésiter dans ses mots. _Mais en quoi cela nous aidera dans notre but premier?_

- _À anticiper les gestes du Joker. _

* * *

Ce dernier argument avait eut raison de lui on dirait bien. Brièvement, il n'avait pas osé répondre et m'avait envoyé chez moi, m'annonçant que je devrais recevoir les prochains ordres d'ici quelques jours, ce qui me laissait amplement de temps pour continuer à peaufiner le dossier du Joker. Il ne semblait toujours pas d'avis avez moi. Mais, il faut comprendre aussi que les policiers et les interrogateurs ont toujours eut l'habitude d'être très directe. De mon côté, j'ai toujours appris à prendre mon temps, être patiente. C'est un contraste assez flagrant pour provoquer de ''petits accrochages'', surtout dans le genre de situation dans laquelle le commissaire Gordon et moi-même étions en ce moment.

J'entrai avec hâte dans mon bureau, ma deuxième maison. Il faisait claire dehors. Je ne pus m'empêcher de relaxer un peu en regardant par la grande fenêtre de mon bureau au dernier étage du gratte-ciel. De mon bureau je pouvais facilement voir la Tour Wayne à quelques coins de rue. Même si celle-ci était en plein milieu du paysage que j'essayais d'observer, elle ne gâchait pas la beauté de celui-ci. Le ciel était nue, clair et d'un bleu qui me faisais oublier que j'étais présentement dans la ville avec le plus haut taux de criminalité des États-Unis. J'avais envie d'imaginer la ville comme étant prospère et sereine. Mais la sirène bruyante d'une ambulance dans la rue juste en face de l'édifice me fit sortir de mes pensées antérieurs. Je regardai en bas. Un accident de voiture. On dirait que la beauté du monde a à peine duré quelques secondes.

Je haussai les épaules, rêvasser comme ça c'est pas mon genre de toute façon. J'enlevai mes chaussures à talons en marchant vers mon portable, les laissant traîner en plein milieu de mon bureau, sachant que je n'avais aucun client avant trois bonnes heures. Je profitai de mon après-midi libre pour continuer mon dossier et mettre à jour quelque partie du dossier que je n'avais pas su compléter. Pendant ces deux heures passé avec le Joker, j'ai réussi à obtenir certaines choses assez croustillantes pour mon dossier. Je ne savais pas combien de séance cela prendra pour compléter le dossier ou pour que Gordon se fatigue de moi, mais j'avais vaguement l'impression qu'avec le Joker, le dossier risquerait d'être assez épais.

* * *

En rentrant dans son domicile, vide et dénué de confort, de chaleur et de lumière, Peter ferma nerveusement la porte derrière lui. Comment la petite jeune faisait-elle pour supporter le regard d'un tel fou? Il se le demandait toujours. Chaque fois qu'il regardait ce regard noir que le Joker donnait à la petite Roselynn, il en avait des frissons. M.O'Neil fit le tour de son petit appartement de ses yeux. Il était d'une banalité si ennuyeuse, les murs d'un blanc terne et les meubles d'un gris endormant lui donnait envi de dormir. Il se contenta de bailler et de soupirer devant un tel mauvais goût pour la décoration. Il vivait seul, sans femme ni enfants.

Peu importe, il jeta son vieux manteaux gris sur son fauteuil en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il y entra et plaça lentement ses deux mains sur le comptoir de sa petite cuisine. Il ferma les yeux. Peter était d'un naturel très nerveux et stresser. Mais pas une poule mouillé! Ça non!... Enfin, oui, le Joker lui faisait peur et lui faisait faire des cauchemars. Mais qui n'avait pas peur du Joker? Cet être aussi sordide qu'étrange et incompréhensible. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et essuya ensuite son front qui devenait reluisant de sueur causé par le stress.

Il déserra sa cravate malhabilement en retirant son manteau d'habit et le jeta sur la seule chaise près de sa table à manger. Vivre seul ça avait ses avantages. Tout lui coutait moins cher que la moyenne et il n'y avait personne dans sa vie pour se plaindre de sa paresse et les plats salles. Parfois il se retrouvait seul devant la télévision, devant un film pornographique, et appréciait le fait qu'aucune femme ne soit là pour le surprendre. Être célibataire avait ses avantages, il pouvait draguer qui il voulait. Même s'il n'avait presqu'aucun succès avec les femmes. Il ne souhaitait pas de femme ni d'enfant, juste une petite minette avec qui coucher le soir en revenant de travailler. Celle qui réaliserait tous ses fantasmes les plus bizarres.

Peter lécha ses lèvres nerveusement. Il devait s'arrêter de penser, ça pouvait devenir bizarre. Surtout après qu'une autre séance entre le Joker et venait de se terminer. En tant que directeur de la police, il se devait de se concentrer d'abord là-dessus, c'était un cas très important. Il avait eut de la chance de tomber sur la petite Roselynn. Se concentrer sur cette affaire était plus plaisant comme ça.

Peter releva la tête vers l'armoire du haut, il avait désespérément faim pour un sac de chips. Il l'ouvrit. Sa respiration devint rapide, ses mains se mirent à suer, comme son front et ses aisselles à nouveau. Il prit lentement le morceau de papier qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. Il était dans l'armoire, mais ce matin il n'était pas là. La feuille d'un blanc salle se mit à trembler à cause de ses mains. Quelque chose était écrit dessus:

«C'est demain que ça commence mon gros. -xxx- Joker association and Co.»

Une carte de jeu du Joker était collé derrière. Le Joker dessiné dessus lui adressait son fameux sourire.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nouvelles du Soir

Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais je l'ai terminé en une soirée et je commence à être fatiguée alors voilà. Il faut bien des petits chapitres pour faire une grande histoire.

Réponse à mon review le plus récent pour cette histoire:

**Deborah(Guest):** C'est ta review qui m'a fait écrire ça en une soirée! J'adore le suspens, et aussi le fait que tout le monde semble s'accrocher à ce suspens. Très contente que tu aimes (: En récompense: encore plus de suspens pour toi! :'I

* * *

-Chapitre 5-

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais il ne savait pas s'il allait en avoir la force. Pourtant il devait absolument le faire, sinon il risquerait de mourir. Ça lui apprendra d'avoir accepté un marché avec le Joker lui-même. Peter s'était mis sur son 31, comme il faisait à tous les jours pour allez travailler depuis qu'il était directeur. Après vingt ans de service pour la police, les gens s'étaient accoutumé à le voir arriver avec un surplus de classe. En fait, il n'était pas classe, mais il aimait bien croire qu'il l'était.

La nervosité se lisait dans ses yeux. Il avait les sourcils froncés, la sueur dégoulinait sur son front et tachait sa chemise blanche au niveau des aisselles. Il tapotait nerveusement la poche de son pantalon noir tout en marchant vers son bureau. Le stress l'avait complètement envahi, il avait peur que les gens ne remarquent la carte de jeux qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, pour paraître ''naturel''. Enfin, il vit la porte de son bureau.

En y entrant, il claqua lentement la porte pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons de la part des agents de police qui rôdaient partout. L'homme de quarante ans se précipita grossièrement sur la chaise de son bureau, la faisant craquer sous son poids. Il plaqua sa main sur son bureau, y aillant placé la carte du Joker. Ses doigts tremblaient, il n'arrivait pas à croire se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Peter ouvrit son ordinateur portable.

-C'est parti mon Peter.. tu peux plus reculer maintenant..

* * *

-Flash spécial! L'évasion d'un détenu de l'Asile d'Arkham: confirmé!

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mes nouilles. Mes yeux s'agrandirent aussitôt. J'avalai ce qui me restais de pâtes, pris le bol avec moi et courus jusqu'à mon fauteuil dans le salon. Je pris la manette en manquant de l'échapper et je montai le son presqu'au bout. Est-ce que j'avais échoué ma mission avec le Joker? Non non, je ne devais pas commencer à me poser des questions, ça m'embrouillait l'esprit. Je mangeais nerveusement, le regard fixé sur la femme des Nouvelles du Soir. Une petite brunette aux cheveux court avec des lunettes bien carrées. Elle égalisa son paquet de feuilles et se racla efféminement la gorge, un craint de nervosité dans les yeux, et parla à nouveau.

-Il y a une heure et une quarantaine de minute exactement, un message nous fut envoyer via une adresse inconnu, anonyme et sécurisée, affirmant l'échappement d'un détenu de l'Asile d'Arkham.

Elle prit un ton professionnelle mais sa voix la trahissait, elle était apeurée, purement, clairement. Je pris une grande respiration en déposant lentement mon bol de spaghetti sur la table-basse devant moi, penchée pour mieux écouter avec une attention sans égale.

-Pour l'occasion ainsi que pour confirmer nos craintes, nous avons envoyé notre reporter spécial , Humphrey McMillan, sur les lieux pour nous en dire davantage. Humphrey? La connexion est-elle bonne? M'entendez-vous?

La femme des Nouvelles du Soir se retourna pour parler à l'écran, où s'affichait l'image de Humphrey McMillan. Un grand homme blond aux cheveux court vêtu d'un manteau se battait contre le vent pour rester debout. Il pleuvait fort et le vent soufflait en rafale, c'était presqu'une tempête. Humphrey plissait les yeux pour regarder la caméra et pour les protéger du vent, son gros micro très près de ses lèvres, il cria pour que sa voix soit plus forte que le bruit du vent.

-Je vous entend Michelle, cependant, j'ai bien peur que le son du vent m'empêche de vous entendre plus clairement! Cria le reporter dans son micro.

Michelle tenta de parler plus fort sans pour autant crier pour ne pas effrayer les téléspectateurs.

-Quelles informations avez-vous à propos de l'évasion du détenu?!

Il eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Humphrey ne réponde. Il appuyait fort sur son oreillette pour mieux entendre la voix de sa collègue qui était à l'abri de la pluie et du vent dans les studios des Nouvelles du Soir.

-Eh bien Michelle, je me suis informé au près de quelques gardes. Nos craintes sont confirmées et sont mêmes pire! Il semblerait que se soit le Joker qui se soit échappé, personnage bien connu pour avoir semé plus de chaos dans notre ville de Gotham!

Je restai sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte. Sans attendre je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et composai le numéro que Gordon m'avait offert. Ma main tremblait et mes yeux fixaient toujours l'écran. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je tentai d'avaler, j'avais la bouche pâteuse et sèche. Mon cœur sautait dans ma cage thoracique et menaçait de bondir à l'extérieur de mon corps. Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse de la part du commissaire.

-_Mlle. Hunter?_ Demanda nerveusement la voix derrière le téléphone.

-Oui c'est moi.

Je me fis interrompre.

-_Vous écoutez les Nouvelles du Soir? _Me questionna-t-il.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, comme s'il tentait de caché sa nervosité ou sa peur. À sa place je serais plutôt en colère et énervé d'avoir laissé s'échapper un détenu aussi important. Peut-être l'était-il et j'interprétais mal le tremblement dans sa voix?

-Oui.. , je sentis mon ton devenir plus grave.

Je l'entendis avaler bruyamment alors que je serais mon téléphone de plus en plus fort. Il se tut, je pouvais entendre qu'il écoutait également les Nouvelles du soir. Michelle et Humphrey continuèrent leur conversation à la télévision.

-Savez-vous comment il a fait!? Demanda la journaliste.

Humphrey fronça les sourcils.

-Malheureusement, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous offrir cette information. Les gardes ont jugé cela comme étant confidentiel.

-Bien enten- Humphrey!

Michelle se fit interrompre lorsqu'elle vit Humphrey se faire tirer par le collet par derrière. Celui-ci recula et cria de surprise. La caméra recula de peur. Je serrai mon téléphone encore plus fort. Je sentais Gordon à l'autre bout de la ligne respirer plus fort de colère lorsque la figure du Joker lui-même apparut dans l'écran.

-Oh seigneur... , chuchotai-je en plaçant ma main devant ma bouche.

Les yeux grands ouverts, je ne savais pas si je ressentais de la terreur ou de la surprise. Probablement un mélange des deux. La caméra se mit à bouger dans tous les sens.

-Retenez-le, ordonna le Joker en regardant derrière le caméraman.

Arme à feu à la main, il adressa un regard noir au reporter qui était maintenant au sol. Ce-dernier lâchait des cries de peur. Bien que la caméra ne le filmait pas car il était par terre, on entendait le pauvre et innocent Humphrey tenter de s'éloigner en rampant sur la sol. Le détenu leva l'arme lentement.

-Non.. NON! S'il vous plait! J'ai une femme et-

-Des enfants? Ils se passeront de vous.

Il lui tira dessus. Michelle cria. Un long crie de douleur et de terreur, cria la perte de Humphrey.

Le Joker tourna rapidement son attention vers la caméra qui était toujours instable, sûrement le caméraman qui se débattait toujours.

-Gordon.. Gordon faites quelque chose.., ma voix tremblait de peur à la vu de tout ceci et ne pouvait sortir autrement que sous forme de chuchotement.

Je l'entendis grogner, il ne me donna aucune autre réponse. Sa colère prenait le dessus.

-_ , restez sur cette ligne. Ne quittez pas votre domicile. J'envoie tout de suite des agents sur place et une voiture-patrouille vous escorter au poste._ Il reprit son ton professionnel, toujours avec une teinte d'énervement qu'il tentait de supprimer en vain.

Je hochai la tête puis me rendis compte qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

-O-oui commissaire..

-_Très bien. Ne raccrochez pas._

J'avais toujours le regard rivé sur l'écran de ma télévision. Je clignai des yeux, ceux-ci étant resté ouverts trop longtemps de peur de manquer quoi que ce soit. J'observai toujours alors que le Joker adressa maintenant un regard directement à la caméra.

-Vous feriez mieux de tout filmer au complet sinon je tue le caméraman.

Il leva son arme vers la caméra pour mettre de l'emphase sur sa menace. Il se pencha pour ramasser le micro qui comportait maintenant des taches du sang de Humphrey, puis le porta à sa bouche. Il esquissa un large sourire dément aux téléspectateurs.

-Chère ville de Gotham.., commença-t-il. Ici le Joker sur la scène d'un crime que j'ai moi-même commis. Mais ça on s'en fiche n'est-ce pas?

Je pris une grande respiration, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait dire ou faire de plus, sans pour autant vouloir le savoir, de peur d'en rester traumatiser. Je m'adossai lentement dans le dossier de mon fauteuil, les mains sur les cuisses. Il continua son petit discours.

-Oui.. parce que vous avez un problème plus important que la mort d'un petit reporter qui a donné sa vie pour un truc que tout le monde aura oublié d'ici quelques années..

-_Roselynn!?_

Je sursautai à l'entente de mon nom, puis me souvins que le commissaire Gordon était toujours à l'autre bout du fil de mon téléphone. Je le replaçai contre mon oreille et lui fis signe que j'étais toujours là.

-Et ce problème? C'est qu'un des habitants de cette jolie ville détient, malgré lui, un détenteur qui pourrait faire exploser n'importe quel édifice de Gotham..

Je me levai de mon fauteuil en levant le son de ma télévision pour pouvoir entendre ce que disait le Joker alors que je préparais quelques petits trucs avant que la voiture de patrouille ne débarque. Pour une première fois, je ressentais du stress. Je rassemblais quelques documents importants sur le Joker et fourra dans une mallette alors que celui-ci continuait de parler au Nouvelles du Soir.

-Le détenteur doit se reconnaître en ce moment. Sachez que le détenteur à été choisit de façon très juste, au hasard. Ne soyez pas jaloux..

Je respirai par le nez. De la colère, du stress. Je serrai mes dents en levant la tête pour regarder où en était le détenu qui s'était échappé avec facilité. Une main sur mon téléphone et l'autre qui tenait la mallette si fort que mes jointures en devinrent blanches.

-Alors, cher détenteur.. le sort de centaines, de dizaines ou peut-être aussi de millier de vie dépend de toi. Comment on se sent? Arf, épargne-moi les détails, c'est pas important de toute façon. Alors voilà, sur le détenteur, il y a un numéro. Compose-le.

J'avalai bruyamment ma salive en regardant le Joker lever le bras vers le caméraman. Il sortis un téléphone noir de la poche de son long manteaux mauve et le porta à son oreille.

-Allez qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Sur ce, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Le Joker appuya sur l'écran de son téléphone et parla au micro.

-J'ai inséré une puce dans mon téléphone, il peuvent t'entendre à la télé. Dit bonjour!

Il eut un lourd silence. Le détenteur avait trop peur pour parler, mais on entendait tout de même sa respiration et ses sanglots.

-Non? Bon d'accord. Alors sache quelque chose.. La détente que tu as dans les mains, elle est là juste pour que tu m'appelles, tu peux pas l'activer.

Le détenteur soupira fortement dans le téléphone.

-Mais soit pas aussi soulagé voyons.. Si tu réussis pas, tu exploses aussi.. Et essaies pas de t'en débarrasser, j'ai caché une autre détente dans ta maison au cas ou.

Le Joker souris davantage lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs du détenteur. J'entendais toujours le commissaire crier des ordres à des agents dans mon oreille au téléphone. Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué..

-Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire. Je vais te poser une question et tu vas essayer de deviner la réponse. Tu as trois essaies. Si tu ne réussis pas, tout explose. Et si tu réussis, rien explose. Facile non?

-C-c'est quoi votre question..?

_Mon jeu.. merde.._ Je tentais toujours de calmer ma respiration et de remettre mon air sérieux sur mon visage et le coller pour de bon. Je venais de voir un meurtre à la télévision, redevenir sérieuse était atrocement dure après cela. Le Joker prit à peine une seconde pour remettre son air macabre. La caméra s'était stabilisé mais tremblait toujours un peu.

-Quel est mon animal préféré?

Ce fut le comble. Je faillit échapper ma mallette à l'entente de cette question. Ma question. Je ne comprenais plus rien, mes pensées s'embrouillaient tellement je me posais de question. Je sentais mon sang circuler plus vite dans ma tête et j'entendais l'air bourdonner dans mes oreilles.

- Le chien?

- Non.

- Le chat?  
- Non plus.

Merde! Cette personne ne pensait-elle donc pas!? La chauve-souris! Je la savais moi la foutu réponse! Je serrai mes poings et crispai ma mâchoire. Cette personne risquait la vie de probablement des milliers de personne et ne pensait même pas à ses réponses! Quel imbécile! Imbécile!

Il eut un long silence, la détenteur réfléchissait à sa dernière réponse, comme si les deux premières n'avaient jamais existées. On pouvait l'entendre respirer fort et lâcher de petits sanglots.

-Le.. la.., hésita-t-il.

Le Joker semblait s'impatienter.

- La hyène!

_Non... _

Le détenu sourit.

-Mauvaise réponse..

La ligne fut coupée. Derrière lui, une énorme explosion fit trembler la caméra qui tenta de reculer. L'Asile d'Arkham. C'était mille fois pire que ce que je croyais. Il venait de faire sauter l'Asile d'Arkham pour que les autres détenus s'échappent. Je n'en revenais pas.

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la porte de ma maison s'ouvrir brutalement. Un officier entra rapidement et se dirigea vers moi.

-Mlle. Hunter?

Je ramassai une copie du dossier du Joker.

-Oui c'est moi.

-Officier Blake. Suivez-moi.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil vers la télévision.

-À vous Michelle Hodge, termina le Joker, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.

Je sentis l'officier s'arrêter pour regarder l'écran de ma télévision. Je retins mon souffle et je l'entendis faire de même.

Michelle se retourna vers la caméra, les yeux rougis par les larmes et le regard perdu. La bouche ouverte, vidée de ses mots et de ses émotions.

Elle ne s'en remettra jamais.


	6. Chapter 6 - Presque

La route fut longue et silencieuse. J'écoutais le ronronnement de la voiture de patrouille tandis que l'officier Blake me conduisais au poste. Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant par la fenêtre embuée du véhicule puis tournai la tête pour regarder la route devant.

-Qui a-t-il? Me demanda l'officier de police, ayant remarqué mon changement d'expression soudain.

Je pris quelque seconde pour mettre mes pensées au clair.

-Pourquoi le commissaire Gordon veut-il que je me retrouve au poste de police de Gotham? Lui demandai-je.

Il tapota ses doigts sur le volant pour réfléchir, les yeux sur la route reluisante de pluie.

-Il ne m'en a pas dit plus. Il avait l'air stressé et pressé.

Il tourna sur la rue principale.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit sécuritaire pourtant..Dis-je donc alors.

Il me regarda quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? Me demanda l'officier.

-Simple, commençai-je doucement.

Il détourna son attention sur la route, le regard intrigué par mes propos.

-Le Joker sait probablement que la police entière de Gotham sera à la poursuite des centaines de détenus de l'Asile d'Arkham qui se sont échappés lors de l'explosion en directe des Nouvelles du Soir. Expliquai-je comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus logique.

Le regard de l'officier me demandait d'élaborer.

-Le poste sera vide, il n'y aura personne pour me protéger. Supposons que le Joker veuille réellement une autre rencontre avec moi, comme il me l'a souhaité auparavant, alors il s'y rendra, finis-je en baissant la voix, les yeux sur l'asphalte.

Je sentis la voiture ralentir, il mis son clignotant à droite et se stationna près du trottoir. Je le regardai, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Le questionnai-je.

Il baissa les mains du volant et se tourna vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux. "Vous avez raison," commença-t-il avec inquiétude dans le regard.

-Mon devoir est de vous protéger d'abord. Je ne peux pas vous conduire là bas en sachant que vous n'y serai pas complètement en sécurité. Expliqua-t-il, en appuyant sa main gauche sur le volant.

Je tournai la tête pour regarder une goutte d'eau rouler doucement sur le pare-brise de la voiture de patrouille.

-Alors..Commençai-je en fixant cette même goutte d'eau se fusionner à une autre tout en glissant. Que devrions-nous faire?

Je le regardai réfléchir un instant alors qu'il fixait la lumière que faisait la voiture qui était encore en marche pour nous réchauffer. Il se retourna vers moi.

-Vous connaissez un endroit où il ne pensera pas à vous chercher?

Je pris quelques secondes pour sortir une réponse.

-Chez Peter O'Neil.

-M.O'Neil? Le directeur de la police? Me questionna , les yeux légèrement agrandis par la surprise.

Je lâchai un soupir en fermant les yeux et en agrippant l'appuie bras.

-C'est un lâche, bon à rien, peureux, une vraie chiffe molle. De plus, il n'a absolument aucun rapport avec tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin le Joker car il en a peur.. Je déteste dire ça, mais c'est l'endroit idéal. Finis-je par dire en ouvrant les yeux.

Il me regardais comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

-... Vous en êtes sûre?

-Non, mais je ne crois pas que nous avons le temps de réfléchir à autre chose en ce moment.

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai.

Il fit demi-tour vers la résidence de M.O'Neil. Je restai tendue pendant quelques minutes. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seule dans l'appartement ou la maison de cet homme. Il me rendait mal à l'aise. Que ce soit par son regard vicieux ou juste par son idiotie. Je me concentrai sur la route, tentant d'oublier tout ça.

L'officier Blake jeta un coup d'œil vers moi avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

-Je peux vous tenir compagnie là bas si vous vou-

-Oui, merci..Soupirai-je bruyamment en baissant les épaules, me détendant aussitôt.

John secoua la tête pour regarder la route devant lui en rigolant. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demandai-je.

-Rien insista-t-il en tournant sur une petite rue. M.O'Neil rend les femmes mal à l'aise, j'ai pensé que si je restais avec vous, vous le sauriez moins. J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas?

Je le regardai, soulagée qu'il ait eut l'intelligence nécessaire pour me proposer de rester. Je me mis à rigoler aussi.

-Oui. Merci encore.

Il se stationna dans un parking publique devant un grand bloque appartements.

-Ça me fait plaisir. Et nous y voilà.

L'officier sorti de la voiture et avant que je ne puisse détacher ma ceinture de sécurité, il ouvrit la portière pour moi en me tendant la main.

-Mademoiselle..Dit-il doucement avec un léger sourire charmeur et blagueur.

Je levai un sourcil en lui renvoyant le sourire.

-Oh comme vous êtes gentleman, monsieur..

Je pris sa main et sortis de la voiture. Je lâchai sa main lorsque nous nous mîmes à marcher vers l'immeuble. Je lissai mon vieux polars sur mon vieux jean. Tout s'est passé si vite ce soir. Je ne m'étais pas préparée pour de tels évènements. Je pouvais pas prévoir non plus que le Joker lancerait une si grande menace d'un coup sur la ville. Du coup.. Je ne me suis pas habillée en conséquence qu'un jeune officier de police viendrait me conduire chez Peter O'Neil. Peu importe, nous entrâmes dans l'édifice en quête de l'appartement du directeur de la police de Gotham. John prit la parole après un moment de silence.

-Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vu quelque part? Demanda-t-il.

Inévitablement, je devins tendue. Lorsque posée par le Joker, cette question ne me dérangeait pas, parce que je savais que c'était absolument impossible qu'il me connaisse. Mais venant de l'officier Blake, la question me terrorisait. Je fis de mon mieux pour cacher ma tension. Je crispai ma mâchoire quand même, mon regard soudainement devenue sérieux.

-C'est impossible, je vis ici que depuis un ans, mentis-je.

John remarqua mon changement d'attitude et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il saura bien un jour, mais aujourd'hui, ses priorités étaient ailleurs. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, ignorant ce mystère pour l'instant.

Je fis le tour de la réception de mon regard et me dirigeai vers la réceptionniste qui était à moitié endormie sur le bureau. L'officier me suivait de près et s'adressa à la vieille femme.

-Excusez-moi.. Dit-il doucement pour ne pas la réveiller trop brusquement.

Elle fit tout de même le saut en entendant la douce voix de John. Elle prit quand même le temps d'essuyer les coins de sa bouche et un peu son bureau, là où un coulis de salive s'était faufilé quand elle dormait.

-Ou-oui! Comment puis-je vous être utile? Demanda la vieille dame d'une voix cassante et fatiguée.

John prit une pose autoritaire.

-Nous cherchons l'appartement de monsieur Peter O'Neil, précisa-t-il.

Je restai en retraite derrière John, les mains entrelacées dans mon dos, n'osant pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que M.O'Neil soit une option de rescousse. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, me dégageant la front.  
La vieille femme tapota le clavier de son dinosaure d'ordinateur et plissait les yeux en se penchant devant l'écran. Elle plaça ses vieilles lunettes sur son nez en ajustant un peu la cordelette qui était placée autour de son cou. Elle utilisa la souris, qui avait probablement une de ses vieilles billes en-dessous.

-Vous avez choisi une drôle de soirée pour chercher ce vieil homme de Peter O'Neil, commenta-t-elle en regardant son écran.

Je plissai les sourcils alors que l'officier recula pour jeter un coup d'œil vers moi.

-Pourquoi ça? Questionnai-je par pure politesse.

Je pris une légère respiration, seulement pour me rendre compte à quel point la réception de ce bâtiment sentait la poussière et le renfermer. L'odeur me chatouilla les narines, je ne pus m'empêcher de tousser en signe de dégout, mais je tentai quand même de faire paraître cette toux comme étant seulement moi qui m'étouffais bêtement. souris, sachant pourquoi j'avais toussé ainsi. Il cacha vite son sourire lorsque la vieille femme me répondit.

-''Pourquoi ça?'' ?! Répéta-t-elle indignement. Vous n'avez donc pas regardé les nouvelles du soir?

Je haussai les épaules, John aussi.

-Pas spécialement.. pourquoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose? Demanda-t-il à ma place.

Nous avions tous les deux commencé à parfaitement jouer le jeu. Nous ne devions pas nous faire remarquer et faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Nous ne pouvions pas risquer dévoiler mon identité ou ma location actuelle. John s'en rendit compte lorsque je demandai à la femme d'élaborer ses propos. La réceptionniste leva la tête, le visage ahuri.

-Ce fou de Joker à fait exploser l'Asile D'Arkham! S'écria-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

Je n'eus aucune réaction. Comment pourrais-je réagir à ça? Heureusement, elle ne nous laissa pas le temps de répondre.

-Vous êtes marié?

Je reculai, ne m'attendant pas vraiment à cette drôle de question. Ne voyait-elle donc pas mon âge? Je me considérais trop jeune encore pour m'embarquer là dedans. De plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier à qui que ce soit. John me regarda.

-Non, madame. Dit-il le plus professionnellement possible.

-Vous êtes libre, donc? Demanda-t-elle à John.  
Elle pencha la tête et descendit ses lunettes sur son nez pour faire un clin d'œil à .

Il recula pour se placer à côté de moi qui tentai du mieux que je pouvais de ne pas rire. Il bégaya quelques mots incompréhensible, prit de surprise par cette question ridicule.

-Alors? Où réside M.O'Neil? Demandai-je à la femme.

John se détendit un peu en me remerciant du regard. La réceptionniste sursauta et retourna son regard sur l'ordinateur en remontant ses lunettes.

-Au dernier étage, numéro 21, dit-elle sèchement.

-Merci beaucoup, madame...? le remerciai-je.

-Richard. Donna Richard.

Elle prit une feuille de papier, écrit quelque chose vite fait dessus et le donna à John qui hésita quelques secondes avant de le prendre. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de baisser ses lunettes. Il lui sourit nerveusement en plaçant le papier dans sa poche.

Je restai là à regarder étrangement la scène avant que l'agent Blake ne me prenne par le bras et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je me laissai entraîner dans l'ascenseur. Je gardai le plus possible mon air impartiale devant Donna Richard jusqu'à ce que les portes se ferment. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour le dernier étage et évitai de regarder John un moment. Il soupira et sorti la feuille de sa poche.

-Elle m'a donné son numéro...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à ça. John contempla le papier, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait dragué et sourit lorsqu'il m'entendit rire. Il déchira le papier et le replaça dans sa poche.

Après quelques minutes, nous étions finalement devant la porte de M.O'Neil. Je me plaçai derrière l'officier, légèrement nerveuse. Je tentait du mieux que je pouvais de cacher ma nervosité. Je pris une grande respiration par le nez et repris mon air sérieux et mon regard intimidant. John jeta un coup d'œil vers moi et cogna trois coups à la porte. Elle fut ouverte automatiquement.

Un coup de feu retentit. John tomba par terre. Par réflexe je l'attrapai pour ne pas qu'il tombe par terre, puis appuyai accidentellement sur la plais sur son épaule. Mon cerveau devint complètement embrouillé lorsque je regardai ma main recouverte du sang de John. Ma vision devenait flou lorsque je levai la tête.

Le Joker pointait son arme sur mon front. Je commençai à avoir des sueur froide tandis que je levai la tête pour le regarder directement dans les yeux. Il me sourit, comme amusé par mon comportement.

-T'as bien faillit m'avoir sur ce coup ''Roselynn''...


	7. Chapter 7 - Rester éveillé

-Chapitre 7-

Ce qui me rendait le plus malade dans cette situation, c'est que j'aurais dû prévoir tout ça. Si j'avais pensé plus loin que le bout de mon nez, John ne serait pas en train d'agoniser de perte de sang dû à une balle dans l'épaule sur le fauteuil dans le salon de M.O'Neil, et je ne serais pas ligotée à une chaise de cuisine dans le même salon. Deux clowns étaient là, portant sadiquement leurs masques horrifiants qui me donnaient des frissons si je les regardaient trop longtemps. Malgré les plaintes de John qui me résonnaient dans les oreilles et les battements frénétiques et paniqués de mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique, je forçai mon visage à ne rien laisser paraître. J'avais les lèvres sèches et craquelées et je tentai du mieux que je pouvais de donner un air menaçant et non-impressionné à mon regard. Je ne donnerai pas cette satisfaction de me faire peur au célèbre Joker.

Ce-dernier avala sèchement sa salive en léchant ses lèvres rouges, retirant un peu de son maquillage au passage. Il sorti un scalpel de sa manche et l'aiguisa sur le comptoir en acier inoxydable de M.O'Neil. Les clowns avaient commencé à ligoter l'officier Blake et je sentais une goutte de sueur froide descendre sur mon visage. Je l'avouais, j'avais peur, je suis humaine après tout. Je ne me permettais simplement pas de le montrer au Joker, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Il glissa son doigt sur la lame de son scalpel. Les cordes épaisses qu'ils avaient utiliser pour me ligoter les mains commençaient à creuser et m'irriter la peau. Bien heureusement, mon taux d'adrénaline était si élevé que je ne ressentais pas la douleur que ces ligaments m'infligeaient. Sans me retourner, j'entendis les clowns terminer de ligoter le policier derrière moi, les deux s'avancèrent et se placèrent derrière le Joker en ajustant les mitraillettes qu'ils avaient dans les mains. Je laissai s'échapper un soupir silencieux par mes narines pour me calmer, tandis que le Joker tourna son regard froid et dur vers moi, son index toujours sur la lame de son scalpel. Il ferma les yeux et souris.

-Roselynn, Roselynn, Roselynn.. Commença-t-il en répétant mon nom.

Il me pointa paresseusement avec sa petite arme. Je sentais le regard de John derrière-moi qui faisait de son mieux pour garder conscience malgré la grande perte de sang. Sa présence m'empêchait de me concentrer sur le détenu qui venait de s'échapper, malgré cela, je tentais du mieux que je le pouvais d'ignorer mon inquiétude pour l'officier. Je fermai les yeux et les ouvris à nouveau, le regard plus menaçant et mécontent.

-Oui, c'est bien mon nom, affirmai-je sèchement, avec un surplus de confiance en moi.

Il rigola.

-Oh vraiment? Tu en es certaine? Me demanda-t-il.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent un quart de seconde et mon cœur s'écrasa dans ma poitrine et s'arrêta de battre pendant un instant. Je remis mon air sérieux. Cette question étais ridicule, je ne devrais réagir comme ça. Mes secrets avaient été cachés de façon excellemment professionnelle. Les deux clowns se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

J'avalai le plus silencieusement possible. Ma bouche était de plus en plus pâteuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque ni mon état de panique ni ma nervosité.

-Absolument, répliquai-je après à peine quelques secondes de réflexion.

Il claqua sa langue en signe de désapprobation, en secouant lentement la tête. Le Joker se pencha pour me regarder dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres de ma face. Il lécha ses lèvres et me souris de ses hideuses dents jaunes.

-Je trouve très drôle comment vous avez tous cru que je ne savais pas ce qui se passait derrière la fenêtre d'espionnage..

Je pris une respiration par la nez et retins son regard, pour ne pas qu'il pense que j'étais intimidée.

Il hocha la tête comme un enfant et me fis un sourire dément en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Mais je veux bien jouer ton jeu, Roselynn, ajouta-t-il.

Ce Joker. Ce Joker était, à lui seul, une infinité de possibilité. Brièvement, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'il avait tout prévu. Il me savait capable d'anticiper ses pensées, du coup, il a anticipé les miennes. Il savait probablement ce que je pensais de Peter O'Neil, il savait que je viendrais ici. Fou, mais incroyablement astucieux et intelligent, ce Joker. Parlant d'O'Neil, qu'en avait-il fait?

Je lui adressai un sourire et rigolai. L'adrénaline qui me brulait le corps, j'aimais ce sentiment. Le sentiment du danger en sachant que je ne mourrai pas. Analyser le Joker me rendait insane, ma tête bourdonnait quand je pensais trop à ce personnage et quand je tentais de le prévoir. Pourtant je me sentais bien, j'en riais en ce moment même. C'était similaire à l'expérience d'une montagne-russe, la peur mélanger à l'adoration du danger.

Le Joker me regarda quelques secondes et se mit à rire avec moi sans se poser de questions. Je m'arrêtai progressivement et lui de même.

- Petite, il est impossible de me mentir et encore moins de m'échapper, m'avertit-il en me pointant du doigt, son scalpel rangé dans sa manche.

Je lui souris. Il avait raison, je ne le cachais plus.

À ce moment exact, le Joker cessa de sourire lorsque nous entendîmes quelque chose dans la cuisine. Il se redressa et regarda le cadre de porte. J'en profitai pour regarder John derrière mon épaule. Je fronçai mes sourcils, incapable d'empêcher mon visage d'exprimer mon inquiétude. Ce-dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts, son corps tremblait tandis qu'il prenait de grande respiration pour oublier la douleur. Il me vit et hocha la tête pour me rassurer, je fis de même. Je me retournai à temps pour voir le Joker se lécher les lèvres, puis il m'adressa à nouveau la parole. Il me pointa du doigt.

-Toi, tu bouges pas, m'ordonna-t-il en marchant vers la cuisine.

J'eus à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à John que j'entendis le Joker claquer ses cuisses en signe de découragement.

-Aaahh.. Quelle bande d'incompétents, grogna le détenu en fuite.

Je regardai toujours le cadre de porte sans pour autant voir ce qui se passait. J'entendis quelque chose toucher délicatement le sol.

-Oh non pas encore toi..

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- ''Toi'' ? Me-chuchotai-je à moi-même.

Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la cuisine? J'entendis un coup, puis quelques autres coups et quelques grognements, des pas lourds sur le sol, des coups sur les comptoirs et sur le sol. Je devins tendu, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Était-il arrivé quelque chose aux deux sous-fifres masqués du Joker? J'essayai de me concentrai sur les bruits qu'il faisait dans la cuisine en fermant les yeux pour concentrer mon ouïe. Au même moment je n'entendis plus rien. Le silence absolu. Je restai ainsi quelques secondes, abasourdie par le manque soudain de bruit provenant de la cuisine. J'ouvris les yeux.

-Ne bougez pas.

Je lâchai un crie en sursautant en voyant l'homme vêtu de noir devant moi. Je soupirai en réalisant que le Batman était enfin là pour couper les cordes rudes qui emprisonnaient mes poignets et mes chevilles. Je fermai les yeux pour détendre ma respiration et mon cœur qui battait toujours vite à cause de la surprise. Il se pencha derrière moi. Je cherchai quelque chose de non-impressionnée à lui dire, mais seul ces mots sortirent de ma bouche en un chuchotement soulagé:

-Merci...

Il ne leva pas les yeux, resta la tête penchée pour couper les liens qui m'irritaient les chevilles.

-B-Batman.. Vint une voix faible derrière moi.

J'ouvris les yeux, réalisant que John était toujours derrière moi, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'ignorer une blessure grave. Le chevalier noir coupa les cordes qui emprisonnaient mes poignets et se redressa pour jeter un regard sur John. Je frottai mes poignets qui avaient maintenant une grosse marque rouge qui risquait de cicatriser là, puis me jetai aux côtés de John en regardant la blessure. Celui-ci me regarda et soupira, se détendant tranquillement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Gardez les yeux ouverts et ne vous endormez pas, vous risquez de perdre connaissance, ordonna la chauve-souris.

Ma respiration était redevenue calme et je pouvais maintenant mieux me concentrer. John ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme masqué derrière moi.

-Où est le Joker? E-et les deux clowns.. Arg..

Il ferma les paupières avec force pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Je tassai un mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, agenouillée à côté de John qui était étendu sur le canapé. Je déposai ma main sur son front pour essuyer un peu la sueur qui lui coulait sur le visage. Le Batman resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Les clowns sont morts et le Joker a réussi à s'enfuir.

-Encore, ajoutai-je d'un ton accidentellement sec. J'appelle le 911.

Je me levai rapidement en contournant Batman, qui était toujours debout derrière nous, pour chercher le téléphone.

-Inutile, ils sont en route, je les ai déjà prévenu. Ils seront là d'une seconde à l'autre, expliqua ce-dernier de sa voix grave et rauque.

J'arrêtai de chercher et me retournai pour le regarder. Je l'observai quelques instant, le regard nerveux et les sourcils à moitié froncés. Pendant un instant je l'analysai un peu, par réflexe. Ses yeux bruns foncés, sa mâchoire carrée mais petite à la fois, sa taille, sa musculature, je tentai même de recréer sa voix rauque dans ma tête pour la rendre plus douce et normale. Mais bien entendu, mon cerveau en était incapable tout seul. Je soupirai silencieusement par le nez en me détendant un peu, sachant que les policiers et les ambulanciers arrivaient pour John et moi. Je léchai ma lèvre supérieur rapidement. Mes lèvres étaient devenues légèrement craquelées et sèches avec la nervosité et la panique d'il y à quelques instants. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence où nous échangeâmes le même genre de regard analytique.

-Merci... chuchota l'officier Blake sur le canapé.

Mes yeux passèrent de John à l'homme vêtu de noir devant moi. Ce-dernier se retourna vers John en hochant une fois la tête. En quelques secondes, il sauta par la fenêtre et disparut de nos vues.

* * *

Bruce arriva à temps à son manoir pour le diner. Il retira péniblement le costume du chevalier noir et l'accrocha soigneusement sur son cintre. Il plaça rapidement ses accessoires aux endroits prévus et sortit de la froide et noire cave à la hâte pour aller se changer en quelque chose de légèrement plus confortable.  
se dirigea vers la salle de bain de sa chambre pour s'asperger de l'eau sur le visage, se débarrassant de toute la saleté et la sueur et crachant un peu de sang au passage. Il regarda l'eau devenir légèrement rose puis leva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il regarda le profil de sa mâchoire pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait aucune égratignure, coquart ou autre blessure apparente, et il s'en réjouit. Le moins souvent possible il devait se faire toucher au visage lorsqu'il était Batman. Mlle. Hunter ou l'officier Blake pourraient facilement s'en apercevoir en associant la blessure de son identité secrète à sa véritable identité. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se le permettre.

Il fronça les sourcils après s'être épongé le visage, s'observant toujours dans la glace. Le Joker était encore une fois en fuite. ''Encore'', comme l'avait dit Mlle. Hunter. Et encore une fois, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il était, ce qu'il allait faire, ses plans. Littéralement aucun moyen. Il calma sa respiration, sentant sa colère contre lui-même pour avoir pu laisser s'échapper un criminel aussi dangereux, monter dans ses veines. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Bruce déposa la serviette qu'il avait utilisé sur le comptoir, ajustant sa chemise et sortit de la salle de bain, pour se diriger vers la grande salle à manger.

-Monsieur Wayne, l'accueillit son fidèle majordome. Vous êtes en retard.

Alfred lui jeta un regard accusateur, puis ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire. Bruce lui renvoya le sourire, d'abord craignant qu'Alfred ne lui fasse encore la morale, puis se calma lorsqu'il vit la grosse assiette de viande et de légumes fumants devant sa chaise. Il ajusta ses manches et s'assit à table pour dévorer sa nourriture. Il releva la tête après quelques minutes.

-Je suis désolé Alfred, il y a eu un petit.. contre-temps, précisa-t-il, la bouche encore pleine de steak saignant.

Il avala et but une bonne gorgée d'eau fraîche.

-J'en suis conscient monsieur, répondit le majordome. Cependant, il se fait tard et il ne faut pas oublier que vous avez une autre réunion demain matin à dix heure.

Bruce termina son assiette, tentant de se remémorer la fois où il avait planifier cette réunion, ou seulement en quoi elle consistait. Il fronça les sourcils, le regard confus. Alfred sembla s'en apercevoir.

-Vous avez organisé une réunion avec des représentants de l'ordre des pharmaciens, l'ordre des psychologues, des médecins et des psychiatres, ajouta Alfred en retirant l'assiette que Bruce avait sous le nez pour le porter à la cuisine, ou une femme de ménage la nettoierait en pensant au beau propriétaire du manoir Wayne.

Bruce posa ses avant bras sur la table en regard Alfred revenir.

-En quel honneur? Demanda-t-il.

- Si je me souviens bien, c'était pour négocier un prix car-

- Je voulais donner un cachet pour aider financer la recherches sur les différentes maladies mentales et pour aider à la création de nouveaux traitements contre diverses autres types de maladies.. se rappela soudainement .

Il regarda droit devant lui tandis qu'Alfred dit un sourire en coin en ramassant ce qui restaient sur la table, laissant Bruce seul avec ses pensées, comme il aimait souvent le faire.

Bruce se souvint de cette réunion lorsqu'il pensa à . Il cherchait un moyen de contacter Mlle. Hunter de façon discrète. De ce fait, il savait que celle-ci était très reconnue pour être la meilleure psychologue de la ville de Gotham, donc elle sera probablement celle qui sera la représentante de l'ordre des psychologues à la réunion.

Il leva la tête pour regarder l'horloge antique qui appartenant à son grand-père, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà vingt-deux heure. Bruce se leva de table.

Demain, il aura enfin la possibilité de parler à Mlle. Roselynn Hunter en tant que lui-même.


End file.
